


Watching Avatar:The Last Airbender(ATLA)

by bllover587



Series: Watching their lives [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Team Bonding, Team as Family, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bllover587/pseuds/bllover587
Summary: Right after Katara heals Aang, Team Avatar and Zuko are brought to a mysterious place where they get to react to their lives.This story is also on Wattpad.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: Watching their lives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768543
Comments: 57
Kudos: 474





	1. Bringing Them

Katara was using the spirit oasis water on Aang, waiting for signs about his condition. Will he wake up? Will he stay unconscious? Or will he die?

The possibilities brought tears to the waterbender's eyes. She hugged Aang, praying for him to be okay. Hoping to see him to open his eyes again. She squeezed Aang, tears running down her cheeks.

A weak groan was heard and Katara pulled back immediately to see Aang with his eyes open. Her eyes were trembling with joy, her smile wide and blinding. 'He's ok", she thought. She pulled the airbender in for another embrace, 'He's alive.'

As team Avatar went over the walls of Ba Sing Se they saw a bright light, white and blinding. Before they could attempt to move away or stop, they went right through it and crash landed in a place that looked similar to a theater.

"Where are we?" Sokka asked as he rubbed his head.

"Where ever we are, we're not alone." Toph said as she heard and felt other people near them.

Katara looked around to see if everyone was accounted for, and so far everyone was here.

Toph

Aang

Sokka

Momo

Appa

and the King

Wait a minute.

Katara turned so fast she almost gave herself whiplash, she searched for the King but saw him no where. He probably didn't go through the portal with them. As she got up she felt a hand grab her wrist, she looked down and saw Aang. He was awake, wide awake in fact.

"Where are we?" He asked in a hoarse voice. "We don't know?" Katara answered, as she still continued to search for the King. "Well this place feels like it has a lot of spiritual energy." Aang said as he looked at the waterbender in front of him. "What do you mean?" She asked as she looked at the airbender. "Is it safe?" She asked as she got in a defensive position. "I don't know yet, but this place is either full of spirits or there is one really powerful one here. They're probably the ones that's brought us here."

"It's amazing how spot on you are."

Team Avatar quickly turned to see a girl, a girl they've never seen before.

"Who are you and why have you brought us here?" Toph shouted.

"Woah, calm down." I said as I walked closer to the group. "My name is Dina and I brought you here so that you can react to your lives." I said, confusing the group. "What do you mean by 'react to our lives'?" Katara asked cautiously. "Well I mean you are going to react to a couple of moments of your lives, not everything because I'm just too lazy." I said as I picked my left ear in a Toph like fashion.

"I like her!" The earthbender exclaimed as she pointed a finger at me.

I snorted at her behavior.

"Before I explain anything else I should should probably tell you that there is still 2 more people that need to be here and you have to promise not to attack them." I said as pointed looked at Katara. The waterbender opened her mouth, but before she could say Aang came foward and said, "We promise."

With a nod of my head I snapped my fingers and Team Avatar saw no other than Prince Zuko.

Katara saw Zuko and immediately started to run at him, but was held back when something cold and hard grabbed her wrist. She looked down and saw that the earth had her in their grasp.

"Toph let me go!!" She screamed, causing the fire prince to flinch back, but it was unnoticed by everyone.

"No, we promised that we wouldn't do anything!" Shouted back.

"But it's Zuko, he's the reason why Aang was injured not even 15 minutes ago.

"Katara we get were you're coming from, but we just promised a powerful spirit that we wouldn't do anything to them and I don't want to die because of your stupid hormones." Sokka said, knowing that that would cause Katara to redirect her attention.

"What does my hormones have to do with this?!" The waterbender screamed at her brother.

Before Sokka or anything else could say something I went in between the two groups and screamed, "Stop it!"

Everyone was silent, not even a peep was heard. "I brought all of you here so that you can watch your lives together and so that you can see how important you are to the other." I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself. "I just need you guys to get along, at least for a couple of hours."

"Fine." Katara said as she looked at Zuko. "But that doesn't mean that I won't be watching you."

Zuko nodded at this, not wanting to verbally respond.

"Ok now that you guys have uh, gotten an agreement why don't we get the seating chart out.

| **Appa| Momo| |Aang| Katara| Sokka| Toph|**

**|Zuko|**


	2. After The Crossroads of Destiny

Zuko didn't know what to do.

He has the chance to do the right thing while he's inside this theater, but he also has the chance to deceive the Avatar and capture him right then and there. But if he captures the Avatar his father will know that he lied to him and Azula will talk about how he deceived her or he could be happy with the outcome and will glad to kill him himself.

'Why is this so confusing?' Zuko thought to himself as he grabbed his head.

As Zuko was having his internal struggle Team Avatar looked at him like he was crazy, and they most likely think he is. I mean he did chase them all over the world. What kind of normal person does that?

When Zuko looked like he stopped thrashing around the gaang looked away, well besides Katara. She was glaring at the fire nation prince, and with intense hatred at that. If she was a firebender she might've been able to set him on fire with her eyes.

The fire prince looked up and his eyes met with the waterbender and eyes narrowed even further, showing him she wasn't going to back down. That she wouldn't be deceived again. Not by him. She nearly got Aang killed because of trusting him and she won't make that mistake again.

The fire prince diverted his eyes from Katara, not wanting to cause any trouble with her. Especially because of the moment that has only happened minutes before.

Sensing the heavy atmosphere in the room I decided to talk.

"You guys are going to watch a video." I blurted out.

"What's a video?" Sokka asked.

"It's a series of really fast moving pictures." I said causing the strategist to nod his head in understanding.

"In case you've forgotten I can't see." Toph said with an annoyed expression.

"Don't worry, I've thought about you're condition and everything that will be shown will have vibrations that will show you what's going on. It's basically how you already see, but the people will be lighter seeing so you can tell the difference." **(I literally have no idea what I typed)**

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." The earthbender said.

"Ok, now onto the video." I said as I snapped my fingers, causing the screen in front of the theater to flicker.

"You're going to see Zuko's return to the fire nation after 'killing' the Avatar." I said causing a certain waterbender to growl.

"Why did we even have to see this?" Katara asked, voice laced with disgust. "It's not like it's important."

"It might not seem important to you, but it does seem important to others." I said as I gave Zuko a look.

Katara saw this and rolled her eyes, "Like I said, it's not important to anyone."

"You'll see what I'm talking about soon.


	3. Meetings

"Ok, I've decided."

Everyone looks to me, as if waiting for something.

"What?" I asked, cocking my neck out.

"You just said you've decided." Sokka said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So?" 

"Well, are you going to tell us what you've decided?" The water tribe boy asked.

"Oh, right. I've decided to show you your first meetings." I said to the group.

Aang opened his mouth, but before he could say anything I cut him off, "And I know you guys already know who you met each other but, I want to let you guys see it in more vivid detail. I need you guys to watch so that you can understand more about each other."

"But why our first meetings?" Toph asked with a bored expression.

"Because it shows a lot of who you are." I said, making a quick excuse.

"Uh huh." Toph said as she caught my lie, but she decided to not say anything. I mean I do have the ability to smite them all right here and now.

"Ok, first up is Aang's, Sokka's and Katara's first meeting." I snapped my fingers and the video appeared on the screen.

Zuko looked at the screen with shock, he had never expected Sokka to think so low of women and especially not his sister. Even when Zuko was chasing the group he respected Katara as a worthy opponent. Clearly Sokka thought the same because now he's feverishly apologizing to Toph and Katara for his behavior.

"I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry, I'm so-" 

"Ok we get it Snoozles, you're sorry." Toph said, cutting off Sokka's apology. "Although, I don't even know why you would apologize to me, I wasn't there when you said that and you never said that to me."

"I know, but it was wrong of me to think that way about anyone and if I knew you back then I probably would've said the same thing to you." The water tribe boy said as he lowered his head. "Don't turn this into some mushy moment, I don't need you going soft on me now." Toph said looking at Sokka with a smile, he returned the expression but his face quickly twisted into a look of hurt when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The boy quickly fell and curled up on the floor, his arms wrapped around the location that was making feel this way.

"TOPH!!" , Sokka screamed, "What was that for?!"

"That was a warning."

"A warning for what?!" He cried hysterically.

"A warning to tell you not to say such sucky things to me!" The earthbender shouted.

"Katara!!!" Sokka whined, not wanting Toph to hurt him anymore. "Don't bring me into this mess, you dug your own grave when you said 'guys are better at hunting and fighting and blah blah blah." The waterbender said in a dumb voice. "Katara, maybe we should help Sokka." Aang said, joining in on the fun. "Do you really think we should?" She asked in a mocking tone. 

Sokka looked at Aang as if he was an angel, and he probably was seeing as that he was the only one that wanted to help him. If he got him out of this mess Sokka will wash Appa, groom him, feed him, help cook, wash, clean, go hunting more, help with the c- "Nah." Aang said as he cut off Sokka's inner rambling. He takes it back, he takes it all back. That boy isn't an angel, he's Lord Sozin reincarnated.

Zuko looked at the scene in front of him and couldn't help but smile. All he wanted to do is be apart of a family that loves him and treats him with kindness, maybe he'll find it here, with them.

Just as Zuko went into daisyland he felt a piercing look on him. He tensed and saw Katara glaring at him, he turned away from the waterbender, not wanting to ruin the moment in front of him. Katara opened her mouth, about to yell an insult at the boy, but was cut off by another video playing.

"Really Twinkle-toes, the first thing you ask after being frozen for a 100 years is to go penguin sledding?" Toph snorted.

Aang cheeks went pink, embarrassed by the video. "I didn't know it was for a 100 years." He said defensively.

"True, you have a point there."

"Next we have Aang and Toph meeting for the first time." I said as I snapped my fingers.

'She really has a temper.' Zuko thought as he saw Toph stomp away after the match.

Zuko think he must've said his thoughts at loud seeing as that Katara turned to look at him and gave him yet another glare. "You can't talk about her having a temper. Every single time I've seen you Zuko you have a tantrum." The girl said as she looked at the firebender, as if plotting his murder, which she probably was. "I'm actually surprised you haven't had one yet." Katara said, teasing the banished prince. "Are you too scared to speak up or are you just pitying yourself." She said, having the avatar look between Zuko and Katara with caution.

"Katara why don't you just calm down ok." The airbender said, somehow making the girl even more pissed than before. "Why are you telling me to be calm, I am calm!! You should be mad at him Aang! He almost got you killed not even an hour ago! How are you not bothered by being in the same room as him? How are you not bothered with him being right behind you?! He can literally stab you in the back!!" She screamed at the boy.

Despite being screamed at, Aang looked at the waterbender with gentleness, not even being phased with the angry expression on her face. "Katara I understand that you're mad and I understand why you don't like this situation, but Zuko was placed in here with us for a reason. He also hasn't used any of his bending since seeing us. And do you honestly think Dina would place us in here with someone who wants to hurt us in the moment?" Aang asked, causing Katara to calm down a little.

"Fine." The water tribe girl says. Right after she directs her attention to Zuko and glares at the boy, "But if I see you slip up and hurt someone, yell at someone or even look at them wrong I won't hesitate to take you down." She said pausing for a moment. "Got it?" she asked. Zuko nodded, but apparently that wasn't enough. "I said got it?!" The waterbender said again as she raised her tone. 

"Yes." The ex-prince said bitterly.

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know that the gaang meeting Zuko for the first time isn't shown, and that is because I couldn't find a video. Sorry :(


	4. Sokka and Katara Reason Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Ninjisitc_Tenshi for letting me use their modified script and I would also like it if you guys check out their story. It's also a reaction fic for A:tla, but instead of them doing a couple of scenes from the show, they're doing the full episodes.

"Ok, now that everyone is settled," I said even though Katara was still glaring at Zuko, "Why don't we move on to the next thing."

"I've decided that you should see the reason why Katara and Sokka joined Aang on his journey." I said to the group. I was happy to see that Sokka, Aang, and even Toph were paying attention to what I was saying, but sadly Katara was still glaring at Zuko and Zuko was trying his best to ignore her deadly stare.

"Yo waterbender." I called to the brunette girl. She turned to me, but not before she gave Zuko one last glare. "Why don't you actually pay attention to what I'm saying and get yourself checked." Katara looked at me with an offended expression while Sokka and Toph were trying to muffle their laughter. Aang and Zuko where the only ones not laughing, Aang because he was currently trying to hold Katara back and Zuko because he doesn't want to dig himself deeper into trouble.

"Katara, why don't you just calm down ok?" The airbender whispered to the water tribe girl. "No." Katara said as she shrugged the boy's hand off her shoulder. "She's talking to me as if she thinks she's above me." She said to the worried boy. "Not trying to be mean or anything, but Dina technically is above you." As soon as Aang finished his sentence Katara looked at him with a piercing stare. "Excuse me." Aang stuttered, quickly searching for an explanation. "I mean she is the spirit that has brought us here and for her to bring in you, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Momo, Appa, and the avatar shows that she has a lot of power. Especially if she still have that much power to show us or fates and destinies." Katara calmed down after Aang explained the situation, truly realizing that I do, in fact, have power over her and everyone else here. Maybe besides Aang.

"Ok, now that everyone is actually settled why don't I explain what you're going to do." I said to the with a big bright smile on my face. For some reason it only just made them shiver, which I feel highly offended by.

"We are going to watch Sokka's and Katara's reason to join Aang on his quest." I said for the second time.

Just as I snapped my fingers to put the video on the screen I heard a certain blind eartbender girl speak. "Why are we reacting to this exactly?" Toph asked with her feet perched up on the stone table she made.

"Because I said so and you have to do whatever I say." I said to the tiny girl. 

She shrugged her shoulders at my answer. "Fair enough." 

"Ok, now on with the video." I said as I snapped my fingers again to play it.

**The video started with a cut to a close _overhead shot of the canoe. Beside the boat a fish swims close to the surface in front of Sokka._**

**Sokka: It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish.** **_  
_**

"Oh!!" Sokka exclaimed. "I remember this! This is right before we meet Aang for the first time!!"

Katara nodded at his words and turned back to the screen.

_**(Katara leans over the edge of the canoe to see a fish. Nervously, she removes her left glove and takes a deep breather. With a look of concentration, she slowly begins to bend a fish into a globe of water, brightly grinning.)** _

**Katara: Sokka, look!**

**Sokka: _(hushed)_ Shhh. Katara, you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin'!**

The waterbender snorted at the scene, recalling what's going to happen next.

**Katara _(trying to retain control of the globe of water)_ : But Sokka! I caught one!**

_**(She struggled to keep globe, which bursts as Spkka lifted his spear, getting him soaked, they lost the fish)** _

Everyone snorted at this Toph and Katara the loudest. Aang's snorts eventually turned into laughter and Zuko was trying to muffle his sounds of amusement with his hand.

"It's not funny!!" The water tribe boy shouted, causing his friends and enemy(?) to laugh harder.

Sokka's face turned a light shade of pink and looked back to the screen, ignoring the commotion happening by him.

**Katara: Hey!**

**Sokka _(annoyed and tired)_ : Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?**

"Sokka, waterbending isn't magic it's-" 

"I know, I know, it's a old weird art with multiple forms that's apart of my culture." Sokka said with a wave of his hand and a roll of his eyes which caught the airbender off.

**Katara: It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's-**

**Sokka: Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself.**

Sokka pointed to his screen self, as if saying that he got the message already.

**Katara: You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water.**

_**(Que Sokka making muscles in his reflection.)** _

Toph gave a loud roaring laughter at this with Katara giggling besides her. Aang's shoulders were shaking as he was trying to hold back his laughter and Zuko had a faint smile on his face.

**_(He turned to say something, but it is stopped as they suddenly are pulled into a strong current)_ **

**Katara and Sokka: Ahhh!**

**Katara: Watch out! Go left! Go left!**

Sokka cringed as he remember the events that happened afterwords.

**Katara: You call that left?**

**Sokka: You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice.**

_**(Cut to a wide shot of the kids on their little iceberg. Behind them a huge towering iceberg rears up into the sky.)** _

**Katara: So it's my fault?**

**Sokka: I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up.**

_**(Cut to a close of up Katara, her anger boiling over. She points at her brother.)** _

**Katara: You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained...**

_**(The angrier she becomes, the more cracks appear on the iceberg behind them)** _ **  
**

Zuko saw this and was surprised that Katara was this powerful without any proper training.

**Katara: Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!**

Katara and Sokka cringed but both for different reasons. Katara because she realized how harsh she was and Sokka because he really wasn't helping Katara as much before they meet Aang.

**Sokka _(seeing the cracking)_ : Uh... Katara?**

**Katara: I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!**

**Sokka: Katara! Settle down!**

**Katara: No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!**

**(By now, she is screaming, with one final swing of her arms, the iceberg is spilt apart and disintegrating. Major pieces fall and the waves push the ice the siblings are on, away. They tightly hold on until it settles)**

"Wow." Aang breathed as he got to see the power of Katara's bending.

**Sokka: Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara.**

**Katara: You mean I did that?**

"Sometimes I still can't believe it." The waterbender said as she watched to scene playing out in front of her.

**Sokka: Yup. Congratulations.**

**_(They are leaning on the edge, when the water began to glow a vibrant blue before a sudden iceberg, one which is flowing, emerges from the depths. Unknown if was attached to the previous iceberg.)_ **

"So that's what I looked like." Aang said as he viewed the picture on the screen.

**_(Katara walked to the edge of the ice she was on to get a closer look. She was able to see what was a boy in meditation pose. She noted there were arrow markings on his hands and his head, which were glowing and she realizes he was bald. She let out a gasp when the figure's eyes opened, still brilliantly glowing white, maybe a light blue)_ **

**Katara: _(a soft gasp)_ He's alive! We have to help.**

_**(She grabs Sokka's club, pulling down her holds as she made her way to the iceberg.)** _

**Sokka: Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!**

_**(Katara ignores Sokka as she hops along bits of ice to get to the iceberg. Sokka following, not happy about it as he talks)** _

"You know that could have turned out horribly if someone else was in that iceberg." Toph said to the motherly girl.

Katara rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly,"Yeah, I get that now."

**_(Katara began to use Sokka's club to bash the ice. After several heavy hits, the ice begins to crack before air suddenly bursts free. Sokka and Katara cover their faces as air is released and a large light beam shoots up into the sky. This beam was able to be seen from a great distance. Some tiger seals roar due to it.)_ **

**_(Now to an iron ship, a fire nation ship. Smoke coming from the single smoke stack. A young man appears on screen, watching the beam of light with narrowed eyes, which is revealed as it moves to his face. The scar on full view.)_ ** **_  
_**

Zuko winced as he saw himself on the screen.

**Zuko: Finally. _(He turns to address someone off on the side)_ Uncle, do you realize what this means?**

Katara's eyes harden and glared at the banished prince on the screen.

_**(Cut to an old man seated cross legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game involving domino like objects.)** _

Zuko bowed his head at the sight of his uncle on the screen, remembering how he betrayed him at Ba Sing Se.

**Iroh: I won't get to finish my game?**

**Zuko: It means my search - it's about to come to an end.**

**_(Iroh groans and glances at his nephew)_ **

**Zuko: That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be _him! (Gesturing to the light in some annoyance)_**

**Iroh: Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?**

**Zuko _(suddenly angry)_ : I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!**

'I really shouldn't have treated him so harshly, he was only trying to help.' Zuko thought as he flinched at the way his onscreen-self yelled to his uncle.

**_(Back at the iceberg, Katara and Sokka slowly uncover their faces, Sokka was partially shielding Katara. They see a few bits of the light still swirling ar the top of the iceberg, or, what's left of it. Slowly, a boy appeared at the top, his eyes and arrow tattoos glowing)_ **

**Sokka _(raising his spear, ready to defend)_ : Stop!**

**_(The boy fully stands and the glowing fades. He appears to pass out and slides down the ruined iceberg to the siblings. Katara lunges and catches him whole he falls. Sokka merely pokes hia head with the blunt part of his spear)_ **

Aang rubbed his head as if Sokka just hit him with his spear and Zuko looked at the screen with narrowed eyes.

**Katara: Stop it!**

**_(She gives Sokka a glare and carefully moves to boy to lie on his back.)_ **

**_(The boy began to wake, now switching to his view, of Katara. A soft breezes gently brushes her hair loopies and a barely audible intake of breath fron Aang)_ **

Topha and Sokka gagged at the scene, causing Katara and Aang to blush out of embarrassment.

**Aang _(in a whispered, weak voice)_ : I need to ask you something.**

**Katara: What?**

**Aang _(still whispering)_ : Please... come closer.**

**Katara: What is it?**

**Aang _(in a normal, maybe over excited voice)_ : Will you go penguin sledding with me?**

Zuko looked at the screen with a dumbfounded expression, sometimes he can't believe how childish the Avatar is. (Even though he is a child.)

**Katara: _(blinking in surprise)_ Uh... sure. I guess.**

**_(Aang airbends himself to his get onto feet as he rubs the back of his head.)_ **

**Sokka: Ahh! _(Jumping away a little)_**

**Aang: What's going on here?**

**Sokka: You tell us! How'd you get in the ice? _(Poking at Aang with his spear)_ And why aren't you frozen?**

**Aang _(softly pushes the spear away absently)_ : I'm not sure.**

**_(Aang gasps hearing a low sound from some kind of animal. He frantically climbs back up the ruined iceberg and over the lip. The iceberg now but a crater. Aang softly lands on a very large and very furry animal)_ **

**Aang: Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy.**

**_(Aang hugs Appa. Now at a widee view to see the Bison occupying most of the crater. Appa shakes himself off a little.)_ **

**Sokka: What is that thing?**

**Aang: This is Appa, my flying bison.**

**Sokka: Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister.**

**_(Aang was about to reply, but heard the ques of Appa about to sneeze. He sucks just in time as the bison does sneeze, but all over Sokka)_ **

**Sokka: Ewww! Aahh!!!**

Everyone laughed at this scene, including Zuko, even though he was hiding his laughter behind his hand.

_**(A snot-covered Sokka rolls in and rubs on the snow to attempt to get the snot off)** _

**Aang: Don't worry. It'll wash out.**

**Sokka: Ugh!**

**Aang _(ignoring Sokka now)_ : So, do you guys live around here?**

**Sokka _(jumping up, magically the snot was gone)_ : Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy.**

**Katara: Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye.**

**_(to Aang, given a mischievous lopsided smile, with an odd souns effect, making funny)_ **

Toph snorted at this.

****Katara** : The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name.**

****Aang** : I'm A... aaaahhhh... ahhhhhh.... aaah aaah aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO!**

**_(As Aang sneezes he zooms of the ground far into the air. He responds to her question after he lands to the whistling sound of a bomb dropping.)_ **

****Aang** : I'm Aang. ( _He sniffles and rubs his nose.)_**

****Sokka** : _(incredulous)_ You just sneezed... and flew ten feet in the air.**

****Aang** : Really? It felt higher that that.**

****Katara** _(gasping):_ You're an airbender!**

****Aang** : Sure am.**

**Sokka: Giant light beams... flying bison... airbenders... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense.**

"You were such a downer Sokka." Toph said to the water tribe boy. He just crossed his arms over his chest,"Well I didn't know that he was the avatar at the time ok."

**_(Sokka turns to walk off, but is stopped at the iceberg's edge. The camera zooms way out to show how desolate the area is. Just sea and ice.)_ **

****Aang** : Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift.**

**_(Aang airbends himself onto Appa's head, then to the top of his back where rests an enormous saddle. Reigns are attached to both of Appa's great horns.)_ **

****Katara** : We'd love a ride! Thanks! _(She gets on Appa.)_**

****Sokka** : Oh, no... I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster.**

****Katara** : Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you freeze to death?  
**

**_(Sokka looks ready to saw something, but pauses. Suddenly, it cuts to Sokka, sitting grumpy in the saddle with his arms crossed. Katara appears very excited)_ **

Everyone except Sokka snorted at this.

**Aang: Okay. First time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!**

_**(Aang shakes the reigns, receiving a low rumble. Appa is seen from the back, his tail hits against the ice and launched. His legs spread wide. Yet he only lands in the water with splash, simply starting to swim)** _

**Aang _(shaking the reigns again)_ : Come on, Appa. Yip yip.**

**Sokka _(bored tone)_ : Wow. That was truly amazing.**

**Aang: Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see.**

_**(He makes a "soaring through the sky" motion with his hand, his eyes resting on Katara. He has a smile as he looks at her.)** _

**Katara _(confused and oblivious)_ : Why are you smiling ** **at me like that?**

**Aang: Oh... I was smiling?**

**Sokka _(disgusted)_ : Uuuuugh.**

Sokka gagged at this and Toph gave the airbender a smirk, which he quickly turned away from with a blush spread across his face.

**_(Briefly, we see Appa swimming. It fades to to Prince Zuko on the sporting deck off the bridge, looking out at the water and ahead. Iroh walked up to him. It is night)_ **

**Iroh: I'm going to bed now. _(He makes an highly exaggerated yawn)_ Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.**

Katara snorted at this, "It seems like your family is full of a bunch of failures." Zuko bowed his head down at this, knowing the girl was correct, no matter how harsh her words were.

Sokka went to intervene but Toph held her arm in front of his chest, shaking her head, telling him it wasn't the time. The water tribe boy would've ignored this and kept going, but as soon as he turned to the eartbender he could see that she was struggling to hold herself back.

**Zuko: Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over.**

**_(Fade back to a long shot of Appa swimming, his friends on his back. Cut to a closer, overhead shot. Aang lies back on top of Appa's head. Katara, in the saddle on Appa's back with her brother, crawls forward and looks down from the saddle at Aang.)_ **

**Katara: Hey.**

**Aang: Hey. Whatcha thinkin' about?**

**Katara: I guess I was wondering – your being an airbender and all – if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar.**

**Aang ( _looking disconcerted_ ): Uhh... no. I didn't know him... I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry.**

Toph made a face at this, surprised that Aang lied to his soon-to-be friends.

**Katara: Okay. Just curious. Goodnight.**

**Aang: Sleep tight.**

**_(Katara turns away. A zoom in on Aang, who is looking away as well, fear on his face. A long shot of Appa swimming)_  
**

_**(It shows Aang, but in a dream. The colors dull, grays, crèmes, and pale browns. Aang wakes on top of Appa and the view rotates with Aang in the saddle. Suddenly, it cuts to Aang struggling against the reigns as heavy rain was coming down)** _

****Aang** : Aaahhh!  
**

_**(Suddenly, the shot is underwater where Appa and Aang penetrate the surface, entering the watery depths. They managed to briefly come up for air, Aapa groans, but storm tossed waves drug them down.)** _

Katara, Sokka and Toph were at the edges if their seats, hoping their friend will be ok. 'It seems that they've forgotten this happened already' Zuko thought as he turned towards Team Avatar.

**_(As they drift down in the water, Aang's grip on the reigns faded as he lost unconsciousness. Suddenly, Aang'a eyes and tattoos began to glow white, putting his hands together and freezes himself and Apps in a giant ball of ice)_ **

****Katara** ( _voice over_ ): Aang! Aang, wake up!**

**_(He wakes up, gasping)_ **

Team Avatar(minus Aang) sat back in their seats, realizing it was just a memory.

**Katara: It's okay. We're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you.  
**

_**(Aang stands and starts to put on his shirt and hood. Katara looks at his Airbender tattoos before grabbing him by the hand and drags him outside. Aang has his staff with him)** _

****Aang** : Whaaaa!**

**_(To a wide overhead shot. Katara is pulling Aang outside. A small crowd gathered to greet him. It is mostly composed of women of various ages, and children)_ **

****Katara** : Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang.**

**_(Aang bows to them in a friendly manner, but the people step back from him anyway.)_ **

****Aang** : Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?**

"I'm pretty sure it's because you're an airbender twinkletoes." Toph said to the boy.

"Well I didn't know it passed a hundred years since someone has seen an airbender." Aang said in a childish voice, pouting at the end.

**_(An old woman enters the frame as Aang inspects his clothes for Appa snot.)_ **

****Gran Gran** : Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you.**

****Aang** : 'Extinct'? _(worried and confused)_**

****Katara** : Aang, this is my grandmother.**

****Gran Gran** : Call me Gran Gran.**

****Sokka** ( _grabbing Aang's staff_ ): What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this.**

****Aang** : It's not for stabbing. _(He creates a jet of air that sucks the staff back into his hand.)_ It's for airbending.**

**_(Aang opens the staff into a glider with red wings.)_ **

****Little Girl _(amazed)_ :** Magic trick! Do it again!**

****Aang** : Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly.**

****Sokka _(scoffs)_** : You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly.**

****Aang** : Check again!  
**

**_(Aang launches himself with his glider, soaring through the air. The villagers, still in the ground, point to him in wonder)_ **

****Villagers** : Whoa... it's flying... it's amazing!  
**

**_(Aang looks down, at Katara, seeing her smiling at him. He is enthralled with her attention, he doesn't pay attention and slams into Sokka's tower. Aang pulls out his head and falls to the ground, his glider following him.)_ **

****Aang** _(as he crashes)_ : Oof!**

****Sokka** _(gasping)_ : My watchtower!**

Katara and Toph snorted at this, causing Sokka to sulk.

****Katara** : That was amazing.  
**

**_(Katara helps Aang to his feet. He twirls his glider shut. Sokka examines his damaged tower. After Aang's glider closes, a large bank of snow buried Sokka.)_ **

The girls snorts turned into laughter, making Sokka's cheeks go red.

****Sokka** : Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long.**

****Aang** : You're a waterbender! _(amazed)_**

****Katara** : Well... sort of. Not yet.**

****Gran Gran** : All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores.**

**_(Gran Gran leads Katara away.)_ **

****Katara** : I told you! He's the real thing, Gran Gran! I finally found a bender to teach me. _(excited)_**

****Gran Gran** : Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy.**

****Katara** : But he's special. I can tell. I sense he's filled with much wisdom.  
**

**_(She looks to Aang, who's tongue was frozen to his staff, the children around him)_ **

****Aang** : _(slurring)_ Sthee? Now my tongue ith thuck to my sthaff.  
**

**_(One if the children grabs the staff and pulls, but his tongue is still stuck)_ **

****Children** _(clapping)_ : Tee hee!**

"Yep, he's filled with wisdom alright." Toph said making Sokka laugh. Katara gave the earthbender girl a joking glare, causing the later to stick her tongue out. The Avatar saw the actions and joined in the laughter.

Zuko looked over to the group and couldn't help but be envious. I mean can you blame the guy? Everyone that is his family or is considered his family is crazy, besides Iroh and Ursa of course. Even his friends got caught up in his family's craziness.

**_(Fade to afternoon or maybe sunset. A shot of Zuko's ship is cutting through the waves, then cut to Zuko facing two Fire Navy seamen. Iroh is sitting by)_ **

****Iroh** : Again.  
**

_**(Zuko sends fire from his hands at the guards, but misses. The guards attack Zuko with blasts from their fists, Zuko dodges. He backflips over the guards to land behind them)** _

**Zuko: Ha! Heeya!**

**_(Iroh sighs and gets up.)_ **

**Iroh: No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire.**

**_(Iroh demonstrates, releasing a controlling plume of flame that bursts in front of Zuko, but does not hit him)_ **

**Iroh: Get it right this time.**

**Zuko: Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready.**

**Iroh: No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. _(More forcefully)_ Drill it again!**

**Zuko: Grrrr... huh!**

**_(He blasts one of the guards backwards with a gout of fire.)_ **

**Zuko: The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!**

"Woah, calm down Sparky. Your uncle is only trying to help." Toph said as she heard the interaction on the screen. Zuko looked to the blind girl, even when it didn't make a difference, and asked, "Sparky?"

"Yeah, it's my nick name for you. You like it?" Zuko was about to answer the girl, but was immediately cut off by Sokka's yelling. 

"Toph!!" The water tribe boy screamed. "What do you think you're doing?! You can't give an enemy a nickname!" Katara heard this and was happy that someone was finally agreeing with her about her opinions on Zuko. The waterbender's thoughts immediately went sour when she heard her brother say,"You shouldn't give him a nick name like that, it's horrible!!" Toph turned to the boy and gave him an annoyed look.

"Like you can give him a better one."

"I did give him a nickname and it's a hundred times better than yours."

"I find that incredibly hard to believe."

"I find you incredibly hard to believe!"

"That makes no sense Snoozles!!"

"Shut it pebble-bender!!!"

As the argument went on the others just decided it was better to ignore the two and continue to watch the video.

**Iroh: Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck. _(Begins eating)_ Num num... num...**

_**(Cut to a shot of the afternoon sky. Pans down to reveal Sokka, clearly addressing an audience as he paces back and forth)** _

**Sokka: Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?**

_**(To the audience. A group of six children, most being toddlers)** _

Toph snorted at this.

**Little Boy ( _raising his hand_ ): I gotta pee!**

**Sokka: Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks.**

**Little Boy: But I really gotta go.**

**Sokka ( _sighing_ ): Okay... who else has to go?**

**_(All six raise their hands. Sokka facepalms, maybe in annoyance, as all six go to the right and Katara enters from the left)_ **

**Katara: Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago.**

**_(Cut to Aang, exiting a small, igloo type bathroom stall. He adjusts his pants and smiles at the trip of boys coming to use to toilet)_ **

**Aang ( _gesturing over at the toilet_ ): Wow! Everything freezes in there!**

**Children: Hahaha!**

**Sokka: Ugh! Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only.**

**Kid ( _voice over_ ): Wheeee!**

**_(Cut to a back shot of Appa, Aang on his back. They have propped up Appa's tail, using it as a makeshift sawhorse. One kid used Appa's back and tail as a slide to land in a soft pile of snow. The children laugh, Katara soon joins in)_ **

**Sokka: Stop! Stop it right now! _(To Aang)_ What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on.**

**Aang: What war? _(He hops down off of Appa)_ What are you talking about?**

**Sokka: You're kidding, right?**

**_(Aang's gaze shifts slightly off of Sokka to look at something beyond him_ ** **_)_ **

**Aang: PENGUIN!**

**_(The view quickly changed to a shot of a penguin in the distance, briefly showing it can be sewn between Katara and Sokka before zooming in on it. The penguin, now aware it has been spotted, makes an excited nose and saddles away. Aang uses Airbending to run at insane speeds toward where the penguin had been)_ **

**Sokka: He's kidding, right?**

Aang's face grows hot as he hears his friends laughing at his excitement for seeing an Otter Penguin.

**_(Fade to a beach, with a lot of penguin waddling around while squawking. Katara comes into view, looking for Aang)_ **

**Katara: Aang?**

**_(View changes to Aang, chasing some penguin, but is unable to catch them as the waddle out of reach and away)_ **

**Aang: Haha! Hey, come on little guy. Wanna go sledding?**

**_(Aang lunges, but falls face first. He gets up whole Katara approaches)_ **

**Aang: Oof! Heh heh, I have a way with animals.**

**_(He puts his arms out and waddles in imitation of the four flippered penguins)_ **

**Aang: Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp!**

**Katara: ( _giggles_ ) Hahaha... Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me waterbending.**

**Aang: You got a deal! Just one little problem. I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?**

**Katara ( _looking away in sadness_ ): No. You're looking at the only waterbender on the whole South Pole.**

Zuko looked down at this, knowing it was his nation's fault that there were no other waterbenders at the South Pole.

**Aang: This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water. What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you.**

**Katara: Maybe. But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly 'turn right at the second glacier.' It's on the other side of the world.**

**Aang: But you forget: I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. Katara, we're gonna find you a master!**

**Katara ( _happily_ ): That's... ( _then uncertain)_ I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before.**

**Aang: Well, you think about it. But in the meantime, can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?**

**Katara ( _mock teacher, or ancient guru, tone_ ): Okay, listen closely my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe.**

**_(She produces a tiny fish from her coat, tossing it to Aang. Immediately, Aang is surrounded by a horde of hungry Otter Penguins)  
_ **

**_(Fades to a shot of an ice bank. It appears to be late afternoon. Suddenly, Katara and Aang rocket into view, off the ice bank, each on a penguin. They land on the bank below, going down at high speeds on the Pentagon's belly. Aang and his penguin take a jump off a small ramp, soon landing in front of Katara. She takes a similar jump and lands nearby, both laughing and whooping happily)_ **

"You're freaking nuts, Twinkletoes!!" Toph laughed as she felt the scene happen.

'That's an understatement.' The banished prince thought as he watched the next couple of scenes.

**Katara: I haven't done this since I was a kid!**   
**Aang: You still are a kid!**

_**(They continue to rocket across the iced landscape, eventually going through a system of ice tunnels. The tunnels have period gaps where sunlight pours through. They emerge from the tunnels and get off the penguins, who stand up and dizzily wander off, making little chirping sounds. They walk forward, looking at something in front of them)** _

**Aang: Whoa... what is that?**

_**(The view turns to a huge ship, locked in ice, in front of them. It is a Fire Navy ship, silhouetted by the sun behind it)** _

The water tribe siblings glared at the ship on the screen, hated being reminded the reason for their mother's disappearance.

**Katara ( _deathly serious_ ): A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people.**

**_(Aang begins to walk to the ship.)_ **

**Katara: Aang, stop! We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby trapped.**

**Aang: If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear.**

**_(Katara, nervous and uncertain, follows him to the ship. Together, they climb up and enter the ship through a gaping hole below the water line on the shop. They walk the dark corridors inside, past many darkened rooms)_ **

Sokka had a worried expression across his face, but it was hard to see from the way his eyes narrowed at the screen when his friend and sister went inside the ship. Even though he knows that they would be fine, he couldn't help but worry.

**Katara: This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks.**

**Aang: Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war.**

**Katara: Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?**

**Aang: I don't know... a few days, maybe?**

**Katara: I think it was more like a hundred years!**

**Aang: What? That's impossible. Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?**

**Katara: Think about it. The war is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation.**

_**(Aang places one hand on his head and walks backward. Stunned by this, he sinks to the floor)** _

Aang looked down at this, not wanting to be reminded of the extinction of his nation. His friends saw and felt this and immediately went to his aid, Appa and Momo as well. Katara went and hugged her friend, giving him comforting back rubs. Sokka went and done the same, but was attempting to make jokes, hoping they would get his friend to smile. Toph even joined in with a playful punch and a small smile and just to show that she cares, a quick hug which left the Avatar stunned for a while. Momo glided from atop of Appa and onto the airbender's head, giving him head pat. Appa also went and gave his friend a long lick causing his other friends to get bison saliva on them in the process.

"Ewww." Sokka whined.

"That's gross." Toph said as she wiped the spit from her face with her hand.

Appa whined at their action, thinking that he did something wrong. Aang saw this and like his friends, immediately went to his other friend's aid. "Don't worry bud, I thought it was sweet." The flying bison gave a low purr/groan at this, telling Aang that he wasn't sad no more.

Zuko looked away from the group. knowing that he had no reason to take part in this. Especially because of all the things he has done to the group, to what he has done to Katara.

**Aang: A hundred years! I can't believe it.**

**Katara ( _kneeling next to him_ ): I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this.**

**Aang: I did get to meet you.**

**Katara ( _smiles_ ): Come on. Let's get out of here.**

**_(Katara helps Aang to his feet, they start walking again. Cut to and exterior shot of the ship. Then back to the interior shot of the ship. Aang enters a dark room, Katara behind him in the hallway.)_ **

**Katara: Aang? Let's head back. This place is creepy.**   
**Aang: Huh?**

**_(Cut to Aang's foot, pulling a trip wire on the floor. A door behind the is blocked by a grate that drops from the ceiling. They grab it after it falls, trapped)_ **

**Aang: What's that you said about booby traps?**

"Uh oh." Toph said as she heard the next scene.

**_(Around them in the room, machinery starts to operate. Gauges show steam pressure and wheels begin to turn. Back to an exterior shot of the ship as a bright flare suddenly explodes out of the Fire Navy Ship and into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke. Back to Aang and Katara looking oht the window of the ship's bridge.)_ **

**Aang: Uh oh.**

**_(Cuts to the flare as it rises. When it reaches its zenith, it explodes with small shower of sparks. Cut to Aang and Katara with a wide shot on the bridge. A hole in the ceiling, which Aang is looking at)_ **

**Aang: Hold on tight!**

**_(He grabs Katara, who lets out a cry of surprise as Aang launches them both through the hole. He lands with her in his arms on top of the bridge)  
_ **

**_(Cut to a long shot of the falling flare, through the lens of the telescope that follows the flare down for a few moments before shifting downbeat showing Aang hopping down the ship and the ice trapping it. Katara still in his arms)_ **

**Zuko ( _voice over_ ): The last airbender.**

_**(** _ _**A profile view of Zuko, looking through his telescope)** _

**Zuko: _(briefly pulls back from it)_ Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar...**

Katara gave an animal like snarl, causing Aang and Sokka to jump and Toph to 'look' at her friend in shock.

**_(Zuko gazes again through his telescope to see Aang and Katara running across to the ice, away from the ship. He scans left quickly, but pulls back to the right to focus on the village)_ **

  
**Zuko: ...as well as his hiding place.**

**_(A close up of Zuko's left eye, the scarred one, which arches in determination.)_ **

Zuko winced at this, knowing exactly what's going to happen next.

He looked up to see Katara giving him a look that mixed of disgust, hatred and anger.

'Well, this can't and good.' The scarred boy thought, knowing that he would be in a whole world of pain if he fucks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not updating since like ever. My family decided that they wanted me for 2 weeks, not that I'm complaining, it was a really fun couple of weeks. I also graduated/passed with honors and a literary genius achievement, so that's something. Also got a lot of embarrassing compliments from my teachers. Well at least I thought it was embarrassing, I guess it's just me seeing as the I get flustered easily. Well anyway back to the story, I would like you to know that Sokka and Zuko are going to have a little time together in the next chapter so be prepared.


	5. Sokka and Katara Reason Pt.2

**_(The screen lights up, repeating a shot of the flare set off by Aang. It is nearly sunset. Cut down to a shot, behind Grab Gran and a few other villagers. They look down the ice road of the village to see Aang and Katara in the distance, walking toward them. As the two approach, the children run forward to greet them)_ **

**Children: Yay! Aang's back!**

**_(The children excitedly crowd around Aang. Sokka comes forward angrily)_ **

**Sokka ( _pointing at Aang_ ): I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?**

Sokka winced at the harshness of his tone.

**Katara: Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident.**

**Aang: Yeh, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well... _(putting his hand to his head as if trying to puzzle out the thought)_ ...we "boobied" right into it.**

**Gran Gran ( _shaking her head_ ): Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!**

**Aang: Don't blame Katara! I brought her there.** **( _Looking downcast_ ) It's my fault.**

**Sokka: Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!**

Katara shook her head at her brother's behavior.

**_(The children walk away from Aang and towards Sokka and Gran Gran.)_ **

**Sokka: _(angry)_ The foreigner is banned from our village!**

**Katara ( _angrily_ ): Sokka, you're making a mistake.**   
**Sokka: No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!**

**Katara ( _motioning to Aang_ ): Aang is not our enemy! Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun.**

**Sokka: Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun!**

**Aang (smiling earnestly): You should try it sometime.**

**Sokka: Get out of our village. Now!**

**Katara: Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this.**

**Gran Gran: Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender leaves.**

**Katara: Then I'm banished too!**

Zuko's eyes widen at the girl's boldness. She was honestly willing to leave her life behind for a boy that could have possibly be the enemy. She was willing to be banished. She was willing to leave her family. She was willing to leave a family that _loves_ her. He doesn't understand why anyone would do that, why they would want to leave their family, why they would be willing to go without turning back. All Zuko wanted was his family back, all he wanted was to be with them again. Sure they were hostile but they are his family. I mean they have to love him, they wouldn't be willing to leave him hung up to dry. After all they welcomed him back home with open arms and they gave him a chance to return home when he spoke out of turn in the meeting. The must love him. Right?

**_(She turns, holding Aang by the shoulder, beginning to walk off.)_ **

**Katara: C'mon, Aang, let's go!**

**_(To a wide profile view, Apps to the left, ready to go. Sokka and the villagers on the right. In between, Katara and Aang walking to Appa. The sun starting to set behind them)_ **

**Sokka ( _pointing at Katara_ ): Where do you think you're going?**

**Katara: To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!**

**Aang ( _momentarily confused, then brightening_ ): I am? Great!**

**Sokka: Katara! ( _She stops_ ) Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?**

Zuko's heartbeat started to go faster at this.

_**(She pauses, doubt and indecision obvious. Aang comes up next to her)** _

**Aang: Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family.**

**_(He walks forward and towards Appa.)_ **

**Katara: So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?**

**Aang: Thanks for penguin sledding with me.**

**Katara: Where will you go?**

**Aang ( _putting a hand on Appa_ ): Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders. _(Thinking)_ Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that.**

Aang cracked a small sad smile, remembering what happened at the Air Temple.

**_(He airbends onto Appa'a head, taking the reigns. He addresses the village)_ **

**Aang: It was nice meeting everyone.**

**Sokka: Let's see your bison fly now, air boy.**

**Aang: Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!**

**_(Appa rumbles and gets onto his feet.)_ **

**Sokka: Yeh, I thought so.**

**_(Just then a little girl with pig tails rushes forward with a cry to stand by Katara.)_ **

**Little Girl ( _tears in her eyes)_ : Aang! Don't go! We'll miss you!**

**Aang ( _sadly_ ): I'll miss you too.**

**_(Aang turns to Katara, then a close view as a breeze makes her loopies move. Cut to a close up of Aang, who turns away, shaking the reigns again)_ **

**Aang: Come on, boy.**

**_(Apps began to walk away. Katara and the little girl with their backs to the camera. The little girl runs back to the village, crying. Gran Gran walks up behind Katara)_ **

**Gran Gran: Katara, you'll feel better after you –**

**Katara ( _cutting her, angry_ ): You happy now? There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender!**

**_(Katara walks off angrily, leaving Gran Gran by herself.)_ **

Zuko and Katara flinched at this, Zuko because it reminded him of his behavior to his Uncle and Katara because she just now realized how harsh she was to her grandmother. Zuko went and gave Katara a look of empathy, which she mistook as pity and glared at the boy.

**_(Cut to Sokka, directing the little boys through the village gate. Martial music began to play in the background)_ **

**Sokka: All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!**

**_(A little boy stops, raising his head and dancing about, obvious_ ** **_)_ **

**Little Boy: But, I gotta –**

**Sokka ( _cutting him off forcefully, maybe with some fear and concern, and pointing to the fortifications_ ): And no potty breaks!**

"Harsh much Snoozles?" Toph asked, causing the water tribe boy to rub the back of his neck nervously. 

"Maybe just a bit."

**_(Fades to a view of the frozen landscape outside of the village. The view slowly turns right to reveal Aang and Apps, resting in the curves of ice formations, which has two doughnut shaped holes. Appa is lying on his back in the lower one. Aang is in the smaller one. Appa rumbles)_ **

**Aang: Yeh, I liked her too.**

**_(Aang looks out to see the village then gets up with a start. Cut to his point of view, showing a Fire Navy ship steaming toward the village. It zooms backward to show the back of Aang's head. He looks from the ship to where the village lies, over the horizon)_ **

**Aang: The village! ( _He slides down and off his perch_ ) Appa, wait here!**

**_(Apps rumbles as a reply and position slightly.)_ **

**_(Now to Sokka, who was putting on his war garb. Fingerless gloves, arm wraps, boots, and face paint are all out on in silence)_ **

**_(Cut to a quick exterior view of Zuko's ship steaming ahead, then cut again to a parallel shot of Zuko being helped into his armor by some attendants. He girds himself with a breastplate, shoulder guard and helmet, determined)_ **

**_(The view shifts to Sokka leaving his tent with his weapons, then cut to a silent overhead pan view of the village.)_ **

**_(Alone, Sokka stands on the ice wall of the village, scanning the mist for any sign of the enemy. Suddenly, a deep rumbling noise is heard and the ground begins to shake. Parts of the wall on which Sokka stands begins to crumble. The villagers look around in alarm. Cut back to Sokka, where the guard tower in the background collapses in a heap of snow and ice.)_ **

**Sokka ( _disappointed_ ): Oh man!**

**_(Chaos breaks out in the village as people being to run every which way. Katara is in their midst, but stops, seeing something in the mist. Cut to a view of it, from Katara's point of view. Still atop the wall, Sokka looks small when suddenly a massive shadow emerges from the mist, dwarfing Sokka. It is the bow of Prince Zuko's ship.)_ **

**_(Cut to a zoom in close up of Sokka.)_ **

**Sokka: Ohhh, man!**

**_(The scene shifts to a profile view of the village and the encroaching ship. Prince Zuko's vessel has cut through the ice all the way to the city wall itself. As the ships continue to ice break towards the wall, Katara puts Gran Gran into one of the tents in the rear and then gets a little child out of harm's way as the ice floor of the village begins to crack all over the place under the stress.)_ **

**_(As she puts the child in a tent, she turns to look back to Sokka. Cut to a wide overhead view of the ship reaching the wall, Sokka poised both tragically and comically to the ships hull with his weapon.)_ **

**Katara: Sokka, get out of the way!**

**_(As the ship reaches the wall, it collapses into a large pile of ice and snow which tumbles back into the village, carrying Sokka with it.)_ **

**_(Cut to a wide view of the ship which comes to a stop. Steam wafts up from where the bow has split the ice. The villagers, emerged from their shelters and stare in fear and amazement at the ship. Katara draws a deep breath in anticipation. Now to Sokka looking up at the ship, who also draws breath.)_ **

**_(Cut to a wide view from behind Sokka that pans up. With a noise of metal on metal the bowsprit of the ship opens and folds out and down onto the village's floor. The bowsprit has become a huge gangplank, for the Fire Nation troops. Sokka's falls backwards, barely avoiding being crushed)_ **

**_(As the steam clears from the top of the bowsprit, Zuko and a host of Fire Nation soldiers are revealed. A quick cut to Sokka and the villagers is replaced by one of Zuko walking down the gangplank stairs followed by guards.)  
_ **

_**(Back to Sokka, who stands up and charged at Zuko, an obvious adolescent war cry. As he runs up to the ramp, Zuko easily kicks the weapon out of Sokka's hand and then kicks him in the face, which sent Sokka sprawling on the ice to the right of the planks.)** _

_**(Sokka's head gets stuck, comically struggles to free himself)** _

Toph snorts at this, mostly because of the crack in Sokka's war cry.

_**(The villagers pull back in fear, as well as the ease of their only warrior having been defeated. The Fire Nation soldiers now reached them. Zuko stepped forward to address the village, walking toward Katara and Grab Gran)** _

**Zuko: Where are you hiding him?**

**_(He looks around the crowd as there is no immediate response. He grabs Gran Gran and shows her to the villagers.)_ **

**Zuko: He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?**

**_(Again no response. After a pause, he throws Gran Gran roughly back to Katara. With a cry of frustration he launches a gout of flame over the villager's heads. The cower in fear.)_ **

**Zuko: I know you're hiding him!**

**_(Behind Zuko, Sokka gets up, his face paint largely gone. He retrieved his weapon and charges once more, another cry following. Now Sokka's point of view, wheee Zuko turns to him, annoyed.)_ **

**_(He dodges Sokka and flips him over his head. Zuko then fires a blast of flame at Sokka, who manages to roll out of the way and throws boomerang at Zuko. Caught in surprise, Zuko narrowly avoids the boomerang. He turns back in anger over the near miss.)_ **

**_(Back to Sokka, the villagers behind him. A little bit jn the crowd throws him a spear)_ **

**Little Boy: Show no fear!**

**_(Sokka easily catches the spear and once again. As Sokka gets closer, Zuko breaks the pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear is gone, Zuko grabs the spear, tapping Sokka in the head with the end a couple times.)_ **

Toph and Aang snorted at this, while Sokka just pouted at the scene of the banished prince being able to take him down with no effort at all.

**_(Sokka ends up sinking to the ground, rubbing his head. Suddenly, from Sokka's point of view, Zuko is standing stern above him. In the sky, in the background, boomerang reappears. It slams Zuko in the back of his head, knocking the helmet off kilter.)_ **

**_(Furious, Zuko begins to spit fire out of his hands, like knives, as he hovers menacingly over Sokka)_ **

**_(Suddenly, to Aang, rushing towards the village on a penguin, staff in hand. He flies right under Zuko, sweeping his legs out from under him. Zuko lands butt up._ ** **_The helmet lands on his behind in a most suggestive manner.)_ **

**_(The children cheer as Aang reaches the villagers. As he and the penguin bank, they dump a lot of snow on the cheering kids. They stop cheering for a moment, but then take up the cheer again anyway. The penguin slides to a halt and it pushes Aang off. The penguin gets up, looks at Aang, and then turns and waddles away.)_ **

**Aang: Hey Katara. Hey Sokka.**

**Sokka ( _dryly, small mark on his head_ ): Hi...Aang. Thanks for comin'. **

"You're welcome buddy." Aang said between his snorts of laughter.

**_(Aang looks over at the Firebenders.)_ **

**_(To Zuko getting to his feet and assuming a firebending stance, then cut to an overhead shot of Aang at the ready with his staff, surrounded by Zuko and his men.)_ **

**_(They begin to close in, but Aang blows the men on either side of him backwards with blasts of air. He blasts Zuko as well, but he holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind.)_ **

**Aang: Looking for me?**

**Zuko ( _incredulous_ ): You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?**

**Katara: Aang?**

**Sokka: No way.**

**_(To_ ** **_an overhead shot showing Zuko and Aang maneuvering for position against each other in the middle of a village that has become an arena.)_ **

**Zuko: I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!**

_**(If you listen close, you could tell, he didn't like having to fight a child)** _

**Aang: Well, you're just a teenager.**

**_(Zuko fires blast after blast. Aang cries out. He is hard pressed, fear showing on his face. Aang dissolves each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cry out. Aang looks behind to them and realizes he can't protect them all, he stops and Zuko stops)_ **

Katara scowled at the scene, barely holding herself back from lashing out at the firebender.

 **Aang: If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?**  
  
 ** _(To wide shot of Zuko still in a firebending stance. After a_** **_pauses he straightens up and nods stiffly.)_**

Sokka made a sound of confusion at this before getting up to his seat and began to walk to the where the firebender was seated.

"Sokka what do you think you're doing?" Katara hissed at her older brother.

"Getting answers." Sokka replied, not seeing the look of anger on the waterbender's face.

"Why would you need to get answers?" Katara asked, looking at her brother as if he lost his mind.

"Just trust me." Sokka said, also grabbing Toph by her arm to drag her with him.

Toph didn't comment and went willingly, wanting to see where Sokka was going with this.

When Sokka reached Zuko's seat he sat down next to the firebender and placed the blind girl on the other side of Zuko. The banished prince was about to ask what Sokka was doing, but the water tribe boy cut him off by asking his won question.

"Why didn't you attack the village?"

"Wha-"

"Why didn't you attack the village?" The blue eyed boy asked again.

"Why would I?"

"No,no,no. This isn't the time to answer my question with another question. I want to know why you didn't attack my tribe and Toph and I won't leave until you tell me." Sokka said, causing the fire nation prince to look him dead in the eyes and say, "Because I gave my word not to.", as if it was the most obvious answer.

Sokka looked past Zuko and saw Toph nodding, telling him that he was telling the truth.

"Explain." Sokka demanded the boy, causing the prince to tilt his head to the side with a confused expression. "What is there to explain?"

"Your reason for not attacking the village."

"I already told you it's because I gave my word not to."

"But that makes no sense!" Sokka yelled, making Zuko puff smoke from his nose out of irritation.

"HOW?!" Zuko yelled back, losing his temper.

"For one we all know that if it was Azula, Zhao or literally another soldier from the fire nation they would burn down the village immediately without warning!" Sokka shouted putting a finger out.

"Two even if they made a deal or gave them their word they would still break it and harm or even worse kill the people and burn down the village!" He put up another finger.

"And three, you still stuck to your part of the deal even though Aang broke his." He said putting up a third finger.

"Why?" The water tribe boy asked with his narrowed at the ex-prince of the fire nation.

"It was the most honorable thing to do." Zuko said to the boy, looking at as if he was staring into his soul.

Sokka seemed surprised by this answer, not expecting the prince to answer with such honesty.

Just as Sokkaa was going to call Toph to get up he saw Zuko flinch violently, the water tribe boy looked past the fire bender and saw the blind girl leaning against the other's arm.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked, clearly done with Toph's shit.

"Getting warmed up, Sparky is now my personal living heater. And plus, we now know that he isn't a threat and he's a man of his word, which makes it safe." She said as she snuggled in closer to the banished prince.

"Do I have any say in this?" Zuko asked, trying to lean away from the little earthbending girl.

"No." Sokka groaned out at the same time Toph yelled out "Nope" with a pop at the end.

"Great." Zuko said sarcastically when Sokka sat down next to the boy, making it clear he wasn't leaving without Toph.

**_(Back to Aang, a soldier's hands entering the view to take his staff and lead him to the ship. To a shot of the villagers where Katara rushes forward.)_ **

**Katara: No, Aang! Don't do this!**

**Aang: Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay.**

**_(They push him forward roughly)_ **

**Aang _(nervous)_ : Take care of Appa for me until I get back.**

**Zuko: Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home. _(A small tone of relief in his voice)_**

**_(They board the ship and the bowsprit rises back up. Aang looks back hopefully at his new friend as the ship closes. Katara's eyes water as the ship closes around Aang. His smile drops at seeing her pain. The shadow of the closing bowsprit closes over him.)_ **

"Wait a minute, you're telling me you tracked us across the world just to go back to the fire nation." Sokka said looking at the guy with fingers rubbing his temple.

"Yes?" Zuko answered with a slightly pitched voice.

The water tribe boy just blinked at the boy and went back to watching the boy.

**_(We return to an overhead view of the village. It is now morning. The path left by Zuko's ship is plainly visible, aa it the shattered wall.)_ **

**_(Life goes on, the fire at the center of the village smokes and villagers are visible about their work. Several shots flip by, showing villagers tending the fire, digging out Sokka's watchtower, and re-raising theie tents. They look sad.)_ **

**_(Cut to a long view of Katata, looking out at the sun raising as she stands at the water's edge. Then to a frontal view. Sokka walking by in the background, carrying items)_ **

**Katara: We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe; now we have to save him.**

**Sokka: Katara, I—**

**Katara: Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and I—**

**Sokka: Katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are you comin' with me?**

**_(Sokka gestures to his left and the view expands to show a canoe ready to go.)_ **

**Katara ( _happy gasp_ ): Sokka!**

**_(She gives him a bear hug.)_ **

**Sokka: Get in. We're going to save your boyfriend.**

Aang and Katara blushed at this, causing Toph to laugh at the pair.

**Katara: He's not my—**

**Sokka: Whatever.**

**Gran Gran ( _entering the frame from behind them, looking stern_ ): What do you two think you're doing?**

**_(They turn, attempting to lol innocent. Back to Grab Gran, looking serious before it turns into a smile aa she offers them a blue bundle)_ **

**Gran Gran: You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender. _(She hugs Katara)_ And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister. _(a little more serious)_**

**_(She hugs Sokka.)_ **

**Sokka: Yeah... okay, Gran.**

**Gran Gran: Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his.**

**Katara ( _turning to their canoe_ ): There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe.**

**_(The view expands, showing Appa coming up a hill in the background, releasing a low rumble as he approaches them)_ **

**Katara: Appa!**

**_(She runs towards Appa.)_ **

**Sokka: You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?**

"Don't worry Sokka" Toph said as she punched him in the shoulder, "You'll get used to it."

"I hate you." 

"I hate you too Snoozles."

_**(Fade to a view of Zuko's ship cutting through the icy waters. Then to the foredeck. Aang, his hands biund behind him, faces Zuko, Iroh, and some soldiers)** _

**Zuko: This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And ( _pushing the staff in Iroh's direction_ ) take this to my quarters.**

**_(Iroh takes the staff as Zuko walks away. Iroh quickly turns to the guard on his left.)_ **

**Iroh: Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?**

**_(The guard takes the staff while Aang is escorted down into the ship. A quick shot of the ship going through a narrow opening between walls of ice is then replaced with Aang being recorded down one of the ships hallways.)_ **

**Aang: So... I guess you never fought an airbender before. I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back.**

"Seriously doubt it Twinkletoes."

Aang pouted at this, he knew he didn't really know how to fight in the beginning but he's getting better.

**Guard 1: Silence!**

**_(They stop in front of a door. As one of the guards moves to open the door with a key, Aang draws a great breath and blows the guard with the key into the door, knocking him out.)_ **

**_(The breath also propels Aang backwards and into the guard behind him. They are blown all the way back down the hall. They crash into the stairs they came down on. The guard is knocked out as Aang used him to cushion his own impact. Aang then airbends back up onto the deck and airbends the door at the end of the deck open. He enters the ship and runs down the hall.)_ **

**_(Now to an overhead view from the bridge looking down onto the foredeck. One of the guards Aang just escaped from emerges and shouts up to a guard on the bridge deck in the foreground. The bridge guards turns and runs)_ **

**Guard 2: The Avatar has escaped!**

**_(To an overhead shot of Appa swimming through the water, with Katara at the reigns and Sokka in the saddle.)_ **

**Sokka ( _bored_ ): Go. Fly. Soar.**

**Katara: Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help.**

**Sokka: Up. Ascend. Elevate.**

**Katara: Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do,** **Appa. _(Gently)_ Come on. Don't you wanna save Aang?**

**_(Appa just rumbles in response, he doesn't speed up or fly.)_ **

**Sokka: What was it that kid said? Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo? Uh... yip yip?**

**_(This last gets a response. Appa rumbles once more and begins to flop his massive tail. He begins to hop along the surface of the water as he picks up speed. Finally, he takes off into the sky.)_ **

**Katara ( _ecstatic_ ): You did it, Sokka!**

**Sokka: He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's—!**

**_(Katara gives him a smug look.)_ **

**Sokka: _(nonchalantly)_ I mean, big deal, he's flying.**

Toph and Aang laughed at this, amused by the boy's behavior. Zuko even gave a ~~cute~~ snort at this causing Sokka to turn towards him. "It isn't that funny." The later grumbled. "Whatever you say." 

**_(Now on a stationary view as Appa flies by at high and into the horizon)_ **

**_(_ ** **_Suddenly to Aang running down one of the ship's hallway, looking behind him for pursuers. His hands are still bound behind him. He turns and starts to run forward – right into three Fire Nation soldiers blocking his way, their weapons drawn.)_ **

**Aang ( _panting_ ): You haven't seen my staff around, have you?**

Zuko raised an eyebrow at this.

**_(Aang runs forward, up then around the guards by running along the walls and ceiling in corkscrew circles. He gets by them with ease and look at his retreating form with surprise.)_ **

**Aang: Thanks anyway!**

**_(He runs into another hallway, this time blocked by a single guard. He blasts a fireball at him, but he avoids it by launching himself over the guards head. The frame rate slows as Aang passes, showing how Aang is able to cut his wrist bonds by catching them on the horn of the guard's helmet.)_ **

**_(The bonds break and the guard is thrown off balance and onto the ground. Aang, his hands now free, runs. Several shots of Aang opening random doors goes by. The last door he opens reveals a snoring Iroh.)_ **

"How can someone sleep through all that racket?" Sokka asked, giving the boy next to him a questioning look.

"Don't ask me, I don't know either."

**Aang ( _whispering_ ): Sorry...**

**_(For a comic relief, his lips linger behind the rest of his head to say it while he closes the door. He then runs by another open door, stops and turns back to it.)_ **

**Aang: My staff!**

**_(He enters and the door shuts behind him.)_ **

**_(Now an interior shot of the room where it is clear that Zuko was hiding in wait for the Avatar.)_ **

**Zuko: Looks like I underestimated you.**

**_(After a short pause, Zuko begins blasting fire at Aang, who barely dodges. He is terrified. He gasps and pants to catch his breath. After dodging a few more shots, Aang rolls underneath Zuko to get behind him. By staying behind him, Zuko is unable to blast him with fire.)_ **

**_(To an exterior shot of the upper decks of the ship. The long window of the room where Aang and Zuko are fighting lights up every other second each time Zuko releases a blast.)_ **

**_(Back to the fight, where Aang now faces Zuko. He dissipates each fireball with a small air ball he forms with his hands. Aang creates an air scooter and rides around the walls and ceiling of the room, all the time getting licked by the gouts of flame Zuko unleashes at him. Aang terminates the airball and grabs a tapestry off the wall. He wraps Zuko up in it as he passes.)_ **

**_(While Zuko struggles against the tapestry, Aang is able to grab his staff. Zuko breaks his bonds and they once again square off against each other. After a few seconds of maneuvering, Aang airbends a mattress up off the floor and slams it into Zuko. The mattress propels Zuko into the opposite wall. He is smashed into it and he falls to the ground, onto the mattress. Aang then airbends the mattress up to the Zuko, smashing Zuko into that. Both fall back down to the ground. Zuko looks up in anger to find Aang gone.)_ **

Everyone had different reactions to this.

Aang winced, feeling bad for the boy.

Katara smirked at this, thinking that the boy got what he deserved.

Zuko had a neutral expression, trying to show no weakness but he did flinch when he was blasting fire at Aang, feeling guilty for his actions.

Sokka saw Zuko flinch and gave the boy a comforting yet hesitant pat on the back, making the firebender give him a surprisingly thankful and soft smile.

Toph felt the banished prince flinch and snuggled in closer to him, which he surprisingly allowed.

**_(Cut to the bridge, where the wheel mechanism that opens a deck hatch on the floor begins to spin. The hatch opens and Aang airbends up on to the bridge from below. Aang rushes forward out on to the bridge's observation deck, opening his glider, throws it into the air and jumps after it.)_ **

**_(Aang catches it, a happy expression on his face. Unfortunately, behind him, Zuko has jumped after him in pursuit. With a fierce cry of desperation, he grabs Aang's foot. Both get up and square off once again. Aang's look of trepidation is tempered as he turns over his left shoulder to see Appa up in the sky gaining on Zuko's ship.)_ **

**Zuko: What is that?**

**_(Briefly to a shot from behind Katara and Sokka as they close in on the ship.)_ **

**Aang: Appa!**

**_(Aang turns just in time to use his staff to block a fire blast from Zuko. He uses his staff as a helicopter to escape the blasts and comes back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. He quickly gets his balance and blow three more fireballs before his staff is knocked away from him. He dodges a few more blasts before he is finally knocked overboard. Aang falls into the water below.)_ **

**Katara ( _hysterical_ ): Aang! No!**

**_(On an underwater shot as Aang sinks.)_ **

**Katara ( _voice-over as Aang sinks_ ): Aang! Aang! AANG!**

**_(At Katara's final scream, Aang's eyes and tattoo's glow white, an expression of determination forming on his face. He turns around in the water and begins to rise towards the surface. Around him, a mighty whirlpool of water begins to form. Cut to a wider underwater shot. Aang, at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water is propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. He breaks the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop his swirling maelstrom of water.)_ **

After seeing this Zuko is suddenly very happy he's switched sides. Of course he's seen this before, but he has a feeling it will only grow over time.

**_(To Zuko, who looks up at the swirling column of water and the Avatar at its pinnacle with dismay and fear. Aang lands on the deck, his eyes still aglow, and bends the water from the column around him in circle. He releases it and it expands outward in a shockwave that blasts Zuko and his men overboard. Cut to Sokka and Katara witnessing the scene from Appa's back above.)_ **   
  
**Katara ( _incredulously_ ): Did you see what he just did?**   
**Sokka: Now that was some waterbending!**   
  
**_(Cut to Aang on the foredeck. He is on his knees, wobbling after the huge energy expenditure. He falls forward, the white energy fading from his eyes and tattoos. Appa lands and Katara and Sokka jump off to retrieve him.)_ **

**Katara ( _worried_ ): Aang! Are you okay?**

**_(Cut to Katara kneeling and holding Aang, Sokka beside her.)_ **

**Aang ( _drained_ ): Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming.**

**Sokka: Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory.**

**Aang: I dropped my staff**

**Sokka: Got it!**

**_(Sokka runs over to pick up the staff. As he picks it up, Sokka is shocked to see that Zuko holds the other end of it. Zuko was washed overboard, but held onto the part of Aang's staff that was hanging out over the deck.)_ **

**_(Sokka simply butts Zuko in the head with the staff three times to the same “doink doink doink” sound effects that were heard when Zuko did the same to Sokka earlier. Zuko lets go and begins to fall to the water below, but grabs the anchor chain in time. He hangs by one hand.)_ **

**Sokka: Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!**

**_(To a wide shot of Appa, Aang and Katara. Appa gets up, shaking off some water. Cut to some of the guards who had been washed way down the deck by Aang's waterbending. They get up, preparing for combat. Katara picks up a stream of water from the deck and the guards pull back slightly in fear. She tries to whip the guards with the water, but instead freezes the water on the deck, including the water around Sokka's feet in the background.)_ **

**Sokka: Katara!**

Everyone laughed at Sokka's misfortune, Toph the loudest.

"At least I got better Sokka." Katara said between snorts.

Sokka just gave his sister a glare, which caused her to laugh harder.

**_(Sokka starts to chip away at the ice holding his feet with his boomerang while the soldiers move forward once again. Katara picks up another stream of water and throws it at the soldiers without looking. The camera then expands to show that they are now frozen in a thin sheet of ice. She turns and climbs back up on Appa.)_ **

**Katara: Hurry up, Sokka!**

**Sokka ( _to himself_ ): I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic.**

**_(He finally frees himself and runs up Appa's tail.)_ **

**Sokka: Yip yip! Yip yip!**

**_(Once onboard, Appa rumbles and takes off. To Iroh who has just emerged onto the deck after his nap, looking up to the sky.)_ **

**Iroh ( _rubbing his eyes_ ): Huh?**

**_(Cut to Appa rapidly flying away from the ship, then to Iroh helping Zuko back up onto the ship.)_ **

**Zuko: Shoot them down!**

**_(As Appa gains altitude, Zuko and Iroh in unison launch a massive bolt of fire at Appa. Katara and Sokka look behind them in horror at the approaching fireball. Aang jumps to the back of the saddle and, using his staff like a baseball bat, airbends a gale that sends the fireball at a right angle away from Appa and into the ice cliff nearby. The fireball explodes, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which falls into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship is navigating. Zuko gasps in horror as the bow of the ship and indeed the entire channel is blocked up under an avalanche of ice. To Aang, Katara and Sokka laughing as they fly away. Cut back to Iroh and Zuko on the foredeck of the heavily damaged ship.)_ **

**Iroh: Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid.**

**Zuko: That kid, Uncle, just did this. _(Shot widens to show the prow buried in ice)_ I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them! _(In the background, some soldiers are using controlled firebending to thaw out their compatriots frozen by Katara)_ As soon as you're done with that.**

Katara scoffed at this, not really giving a shit while everyone else gave Zuko a look which he flushes from. "Just because I was set on finding you doesn't mean I'll push my men past their limits." After hearing that Sokka felt like he should give him more respect.

**_(To a close up of Zuko's eyes that fades to a long shot, sunset scene of Appa flying through the clouds. Then cut to a closer, profile shot of Appa and the kids flying through the clouds.)_ **

**Katara: How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.**

**Aang ( _sitting cross legged on the bridge of the saddle, a slightly sad expression on his face_ ): I don't know. I just sort of... did it.**

**Katara: Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?**

**Aang: Because... I never wanted to be.**

**_(Overhead, a cloud passes over them, momentarily blocking the fading sunlight. After it passes, they enter a shaft of sunlight.)_ **

**Katara: But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war.**

**Aang ( _looking down sadly_ ): And how am I going to do that?**

**Katara: According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?**

**Aang: That's what the monks told me.**

**Katara: Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending.**

**Aang ( _now smiling_ ): We can learn it together!**

**Katara: And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way.**

**Sokka ( _somewhat dreamily_ ): I'd like that. I'd really like that.**

**Katara: Then we're in this together.**

**Aang ( _producing a scroll_ ): All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to _(he airbends himself over to them and opens the scroll to reveal a map)_ here, here, and here.**

**_(He quickly points to two spots in the Earth Kingdom, and one spot on the southern Air Nomad island)_ **

**Katara: What's there?**

**Aang: Here ( _pointing to the eastern Earth Kingdom_ ) we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here _(pointing to a spot on the southern Air Nomad islands)_ we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!**

**_(To a long shot of Appa flying through the clouds at sunset, shafts of the suns fading light breaking through the clouds, then faded to white)_ **

After a few minutes of awkward silence Toph decided she had enough of it and called for Aang. "Twinkletoes come get your butt over here and feel how warm Zuko is!"

"No." Katara said sternly after seeing the airbender stand.

"Come one Sugar Queen, don't be such a downer." Toph said as she grabbed Zuko's arm and brought it closer to her. "He's like a life size personal space heater."

"No." The waterbender said again.

"Come on Katara, he's on our side now, it's not like-" Aang was cut off from the glare she gave him, immediately making the boy feel nervous.

"I said no Aang." Deciding he didn't want to push Katara any further the boy sat down, giving Toph an apologetic look.

"At least I have Sokka to share him with." Toph said with a smirk.

"What?"

The earthbender grabbed his arm and dragged it to the middle of Zuko's chest causing them both to blush.

"Toph!" Sokka screeched as he tried to pull his arm away from the girl's grip.

"But isn't he hot?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes, yes Zuko is very hot! I get it!" The water tribe boy shouted pulling his arm away from the firebender's chest.

It wasn't until Sokka got his arm back that he realized what he just said, causing his face to heat up once again.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant that you're hot like temperature wise, not that you're not hot human wise. Because you are hot. Like really hot. Human wise. I really need to shut up. Wait, no. Forget I said that." The water tribe boy blurted out with a nervous laugh at the end.

"Sure." Zuko said with his face turned away, not really knowing how to respond to this.

"I hate you." Sokka groaned with his face in his hands, after seeing the shit eating grin the blind girl is giving him.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that was really long and I have no idea what I just wrote, but I would like to thank Ninjistic_Tenshi for letting me use their edited script. 


	6. I MADE A DISCORD SERVER

As the title suggests, I finally made a server, for like the first time in my life and I just really want to get to know my readers better.

so............................

yeah 

anyway here is the link

https://discord.gg/hAUjHrd


	7. The Blind Bandit Pt.1

"If you three are done fooling around, I would like to get to the next thing." Katara said in a cold voice, causing everyone in the room to feel a chill down their spine(especially Zuko).

"Calm down Sugarqueen, we're just having fun." Toph said back to the waterbender.

"How can I calm down or relax when **_he's_** here with us?" Katara demanded while giving Zuko a glare. The firebender hanged his head at this, knowing that he's done a lot of wrong to the group, knowing that some things they would never be able to forgive him for, like an hour ago when he turned against them and left his uncle to rot in jail. Tears came to the ex-prince's eyes, but quickly blinked him back once he realized that crying now might not be the best time, not when it's possible Katara might find it as a major weakness.

"Can we all just calm down and wait for Dina?" Aang asked, trying to be the voice of reason.

Thankfully they listened and went back to not talking, although Toph had a scrunched expression on her face and Katara's seemed to be stuck in a permanent glare.

Me, having the worst timing in the world(I'm not lying I have horrible timing), decided to pop up in the theater with the tension still thick in the air.

I was quiet for a couple of moments before clapped my hands softly, which caused the group to jump.

"Well, now that that's over, can I play the next thing I want you guys to react to?" I asked the group, who answers with scattered yes's and yeah's.

"Ok then, let's jump into the next episode." (A/N I'm not making them react to the whole series, so a lot of episodes are going to be skipped.)

I snapped my fingers, putting the video on the screen before going back to my balcony thingy.

_**(The episode starts with shot of a village nestled on low hills. A few mountains rise in the distance. Cut to a street corner scene, then cut to a close up shot of a green bag with a shoulder strap.)** _

**Sokka: _(voice over)_ It's pricey, but I really do like it.  
**   
_**(Camera zooms backward to reveal the three kids in an open air shop. Sokka is looking at the bag. Katara, with Momo on her shoulder, looks at him with some concern. Aang sits on the floor, looking somewhat bored and unhappy.)** _

**Katara: Then you should get it. You deserve something nice.**

**Sokka: _(turns to her with a smile)_ I do, don't I? _(turns back with an exaggerated gesture)_ But no. It's too expensive, I shouldn't.** **  
**

**Katara: _(slightly annoyed)_ Alright, then don't.**

Katara sighs at her brother's behavior.

**_(She turns and walks out of the frame. Aang gets up and follows her. Sokka goes last, looking wistfully back at the bag. The frame is empty for a moment before Sokka returns and stands behind the bag, his hands clasped in front of him. Sight Gag: Sokka's face goes slightly chibi as he smiles at the bag.)_   
**   
**Sokka: You know what? I'm gonna get it.**

Katara face palms at this.

**_(Cut to a wide shot of Katara and Aang standing in the street. A man nears with a paper in his hand turns around and speaks to them.)_   
**   
**Man: Psst, psst. Hey, you kids like earthbending? You like throwing rocks? Then check out Master Yu's Earthbending Academy.**

Aang's eyes widens once he's realized what they're watching.

**_(He hands Aang a flyer with a smile and leaves. Cut to a close up of the flyer. Aang flips it over to reveal the other side.)_   
**   
**Aang: _(voice over)_ Look, there's a coupon on the back. The first lesson is free.  
**   
**_(Cut to a wider shot of the two.)_   
**   
**Katara: Who knows? This Master Yu could be the earthbending teacher you've been looking for.**

The waterbender soon realizes what they are watching as well.

**_(Sokka enters the frame from the right, the green bag cradled in his arms._   
**   
**_Quick fade to the front gate of a dojo compound. The gate is a paifang with a large green sign with Chinese characters written across it._   
**

_**Cut to a shot tilting up of Aang in a dark green earthbender training uniform and a round helmet. He looks confused. He picks his ear with his finger, then sniffs his finger. Cut to a zooming back shot of Aang from the p.o.v. of the end of the line of boys of which he is a member. The boys are younger and smaller than he is by a head. They stand resolute, looking forward. Aang stands up straight in imitation of them.** _

Zuko recoils at this, disgusted by the young boy's actions.

**_Shift to a wide shot of the compound. On the left is a line of four boys with a stone in front of them. On the right is a line of fours boys, including Aang without any stones. A man, Master Yu, enters the frame in the foreground, only his back visible to the camera.)_   
**   
**Yu: Take your stances.  
**   
**_(The students except Aang assume earthbending stances. He walks between the two lines then cut to a closer shot of him.)_   
**   
**Yu: Now, strike as if you're punching through your opponents head!  
**   
**_(Master Yu strikes a pose as he says this, then cut to a wide shot of Yu and the two lines facing each other. The line on the lift their rocks and throws them at the line on the right._   
**   
_**Cut to a close up of Aang looking alarmed, then a split second close up of the boy across from Aang chucking the rock at him. The rock hits Aang square in the chest and knocks him backwards into a large ceramic pot behind him. The pot explodes in a cloud of dust and fragments.** _

Everyone, except Toph, winced at this.

**_Cut to Aang's p.o.v. amidst the wreckage. Master Yu approaches him with a smile.)_   
**   
**Yu: So, are you ready to commit to more lessons? _(Cut to a closer shot of Yu)_ If you pay for the whole year in advance, I'll bump you up to the next belt.  
**   
**_(Shift back to Aang, buried in the rubble. His face is covered as more debris slides down over him._   
**   
**_Cut to a wide shot of Aang excited the dojo through the paifang gate. Sokka and Katara sit just outside.)_   
**   
**Aang: _(disappointed)_ He's not the one.**

"Obviously." Sokka scoffed.

**_(Aang leans over and pats one side of his head, ejecting bits of dirt from his ear. The last two boys exit the gate and their conversation is heard.)_   
**   
**Student 1: I think The Boulder is gonna win back the belt at Earth Rumble 6.**

"Pfft, in his dreams." Toph snorted out.

**Student 2: He's gonna _(cut to a close up of Aang's face)_ have to fight his way through the best earthbenders in the world to even get a shot at the champ.**

**Aang: Excuse me, _(runs over to the boys, cut to wider shot of the three)_ but where is this earthbending tournament exactly?**

**Student 1: It's on the Island of Noneoya - none o' ya business!**

_**(Both laugh and walk away. Cut back to Aang, Sokka and Katara visible behind him. Sokka begins to laugh as he and his sister walk up behind Aang. Katara looks peeved at the boys' treatment of Aang.)** _

**Sokka: Ha, ha! Oh, I got to remember that one.**

Zuko raised an eyebrow at the water tribe boy while the later just shrugged it off.  
  
 ** _(Katara smiles and puts her hands on Aang's shoulder and left arm.)_  
**  
 **Katara: _(in a comforting tone)_ I'll take care of this.**

Katara smirked at this, remembering in specific detail what she did to the boys.

**_(Cut to a view down the street and the right turn into a side street where the two boys disappeared into. Katara runs into the frame, waving her right hand in the air.)_   
**   
**Katara: Hey strong guys, wait up!  
**   
**_(Katara disappears around the corner. Cut to Aang and Sokka, who holds out his new bag in disdain.)_   
**   
**Sokka: What was I thinking? I don't need a new bag. Why'd you let me buy this?**

"Just make up your mind already Snoozles."

"Don't judge me Toph! It's a really hard decision to keep or throw away the bag."

"Really? How?" The earthbender asked, totally done with Sokka's shit.

"Well for one starters the bag really isn't my color, but it is really convenient to have, it would make it easier to carry all of the stuff we need while we are in different towns and tribes and such, but is also really-" Sokka trailed off when he realized everyone in the theater was giving him weird looks, me and Zuko included.

"What does the design even have to do with it, all the bags look the same to me." 

"What do you mean it looks the sa-" Sokka cut himself off once he realized what Toph just said.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Just trying to add some humor here Snoozles."

**_(Sokka drops the bag and folds his arms crossly. Momo, perched on Sokka's shoulder, looks down at the bag. He jumps down into the bag. Cut to a close shot of Momo settling in for some sleep, chittering happily. Cut back to a wider shot as Katara runs back into the frame.)_   
**   
**Katara: You ready to find an earthbending teacher? Because we're going to Earth Rumble 6!**

**Aang: How did you get them to tell you?  
**

**Katara: Oh, _(looks over her shoulder coyly)_ a girl has her ways.  
**   
**_(Cut to a shot of the two boys looking down at the camera. They are frozen from the neck down. Shift to a wider shot. Their feet are frozen to the walls of the buildings that line each side of the street. Their heads touch each other and together they form a gate or archway over the street._   
**

Sokka and Aang squawked in shock while Toph was laughing at the scene. Zuko just looked at the screen with narrowed eyes.

**_Fade to a night scene in the mountains. In the distance at the bottom of the frame is the brightly lit entrance to a cave. People are lined up to enter._   
**   
**_Cut to an underground stadium with a wide shot of the rectangular earthbending arena. The center of the arena is dominated by a large stone circle with a square punched out of its center. In the background on the lift is a tower atop which the master of the games announces the matches. Around the rest of the arena are the stands. There is an empty space all around the arena between it and the stands._   
**   
**_Shift to a closer shot of the stands. They are empty in the immediate vicinity as the three kids enter the frame from the left.)_   
**   
**Aang: Hey, front row seats! I wonder why no one else is sitting here.**

"Probably because they don't want to get squashed by the flying benders and boulders." Toph said as she picked at her ear, causing Zuko to recoil in disgust. Sokka saw this and leaned over to the boy and whispered, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually." Zuko turned to the water tribe boy with another look of disgust, "I'm not sure I want to get used to it."

**_(They sit down. A moment later the camera zooms backward as a massive boulder slams into the seats to their right, showering them with dust and debris.)_   
**

Zuko blinked at this.

**Sokka: I guess that's why.  
**   
**_(Cut to a shot from just behind the three kids looking at the arena. A man earthbends a mighty explosion of rock and dirt at its center. A huge column of earth begins to raise the man upwards. It stops rising. The man motions and the column collapses back to floor level. Cut to a close of the man's face. It is strong, cruel, and mostly obscured by long, luxurious black hair.)_   
**   
**Xin Fu: Welcome to Earth Rumble 6! _(cut to wide, panning right shot of the arena, Xin Fu continues in voice over)_ I am your host, Xin Fu!  
**   
**_(Cut to a frontal shot of the kids. Aang, Sokka and Momo look at the arena, while Katara has turned sideways and adopted a bored pose.)_   
**   
**Katara: This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chuckin' rocks at each other, isn't it?**

**Sokka: _(hopefully)_ That's what I paid for.** **  
**

Zuko looked at the screen with the same bored expression episode-Katara has, not really seeing the excitement in seeing to benders going at each other.

**_(Cut back to Xin Fu.)_   
**   
**Xin Fu: The rules are simple. Just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win.  
**   
**_(He earthbends himself back to the announcer's tower and continues in voice over. Cut to a muscular earthbender with a tattoo on his back. He raises his arms in a salute to the crowd and grins confidently.)_   
**   
**Xin Fu: Round one! The Boulder _(cut to a long shot of The Boulder as a huge foot crashes onto the floor in the foreground. Cut to a frontal shot of a huge fat man)_ versus The Big Bad Hippo! _(cut to a close up of the Hippo, who opens his mouth to reveal four hippo like teeth as he roars.)_** **  
**

**Boulder: _(in exaggerated, WWF type voice)_ Listen up, Hippo. You may be big, but you ain't bad! _(grinning insanely)_ The Boulder's gonna win this in a landslide.  
**

**_(Cut to a frontal shot of the Hippo, who raises his arms high in the air.)_   
**   
**Hippo: Hippo mad!  
**   
**_(The Boulder earthbends a boulder at the Hippo, who catches part of it in his mouth, crushes it and spits it out. The Hippo then begins to jump up and down. His enormous bulk actually causes the arena to shake around. The Boulder wobbles backwards on the verge of losing his balance.)_   
**   
**Xin Fu: Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen! The Hippo is rocking The Boulder!  
**   
_**(As The Boulder reaches the edge of the arena, he earthbends a sheet of rock out of the side of the arena and throws it at his opponent. It hits the Hippo's back and he turns around to face the Boulder once more. The Boulder, with a tremendous effort, then earthbends the Hippo off the floor and throws him over the side of the arena.)** _

Sokka leaned forward in his seat, a grin of excitement spread across his face. Even Sokka has seen this before and exactly knows how this is going to plan out, he stills seems to be excited with the action happening on the screen.

 **Xin Fu: The Boulder wins!  
**  
 ** _(Cut to a wide shot from behind the three kids. The Boulder raises his arms in victory. Cut to an off angle shot of Aang and Katara. She turns to him questioningly.)_  
**  
 **Katara:** **How** **about** **The** **Boulder?** **He's** **got** **some** **good** **moves**. **  
**

**Aang: _(hesitantly)_ I don't know. Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his big muscles. What do you think, Sokka?**

**_(Shot widens to show Sokka in the foreground.)_   
**   
**Sokka: _(excitedly)_ Ha ha! Whoo!**

Zuko shakes his head at the boy's excitement from on and off the screen.

**_(Cut to a long shot from the arena looking up at Xin Fu atop the tower.)_   
**   
**Xin Fu: Next, The Boulder versus _(cut to a shot of Fire Nation Man waving the Fire Nation flag and smiling, Xin Fu continues in voice over)_ Fire Nation Man!  
**   
**_(The crowd boos audibly as Fire Nation Man walks across a stone bridge to the arena floor waving his flag. The bridge crumbles behind him. Cut back to Sokka.)_   
**   
**Sokka: _(giving thumbs down)_ Boo! Boo!**

Zuko makes a poker face at this.

**_(Cut back to wide shot of Fire Nation Man holding the flag upright and addressing the crowd.)_   
**   
**Fire Nation Man: Please to rise for Fire Nation national anthem. _(singing)_ Fire Lord, my flame _(drops to his knees)_ burns for thee!**

Everyone cringes at this,except Toph, who just covers her ears.

**_(Crowd boos and throws small stones at him. Cut to Sokka with a stone cocked back in his hand, ready to throw.)_   
**   
**Sokka: Go back to the Fire Nation!  
**   
**_(He throws the stone, which hits Fire Nation Man on the head. His anger is cut short as he is twisted violently around and sinks into the earthen floor of the arena. In a flash he is buried up to shoulders in the arena floor. Cut to a shot from behind Fire Nation Man's buried figure. He stares ahead at The Boulder, who raises himself up on a huge column of earth._   
**   
**_Cut to a shot looking down at Fire Nation Man, who looks petrified.)_   
**   
**Fire Nation Man: No. No please!  
**   
**_(Cut to the Boulder atop of the column, who grins and jumps off. He sails downward with his legs bent at the knees so he can hold his feet with his hands. He hits the ground in front of Fire Nation Man, who is hurled high into the air and out of the arena on impact. Cut to a shot of the kids and the rock that hit near them earlier. A second later Fire Nation Man flies into the picture and slams into the rock.)_   
**   
**Sokka: _(looking at Fire Nation Man's impact point)_ Yeah! Whoo! The Boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt! _(cut to a close up of Sokka looking insane and making taunting faces)_ Yeah! Whoo!  
**

"Have I ever told you how much of an idiot you are?" Katara asked her brother with a grin.

"Yes, multiple times on multiple occasions in fact.

**_(Cut to a shot of a guy driving a badger mole across the arena. The badger mole uses his claws and earthbending powers to act as a zamboni, clearing up the arena for the next fight. Carnival type music plays in the background. Cut to a quick shot of an attractive woman in a white, sleeveless dress waltz across the screen bearing a placard for the crowd to see._   
**   
**_Several matches now pass by in rapid succession. The Boulder defeats every contestant he faces. The first is a gopher type guy who tunnels under the ground and bursts out in quick attacks. The next is a thin guy in a green mask who goes shirtless. The third is a guy with a painted face. Each is depicted in defeat with a stylized still that looks like a frame from a comic book. After the last is defeated, switch to a long shot of the announcer's tower.)_   
**   
**Xin Fu: Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The Boulder _(cut to a shot of short person with black hair mostly obscured by a green prize belt)_ versus your champion...  
**   
**_(The views tilts down, the looks up to reveal a young girl with milk white eyes. She wears a green cape and a simple, but attractive green and white earthbending uniform. On her head she has a black and green headband. Above her head show holds the green prize belt.)_   
**   
**Xin Fu: The Blind Bandit!  
**

Aang and Katara were cheering at this, Zuko had no idea why they were cheering so he just looked at the screen with a monotone expression, and Sokka, well Sokka just decided to do the most stupidest thing ever and boo at the screen which later got him a hard punch to the shoulder from Toph.

**_(The crowd chants "bandit" as the screen expands to reveal two young women next to the Bandit who remove her cape and take the belt. Cut to a shot of Aang and Katara.)_   
**   
**Katara: She can't really be blind. _(cut to a close up of the Bandit's eyes that pans right)_ It's just part of her character, right?  
**

"Nope." Toph answered, popping the 'p'

**_(Cut back to Aang and Katara.)_   
**   
**Aang: I think she is.  
**   
**_(Screen expands to show Sokka.)_   
**   
**Sokka: I think she is... _(yells)_ going down!  
**

"In your dreams Snoozles." Toph said, giving the water tribe boy another punch but this time to his gut.

Sokka doubled over and started to cough violently. "Why -cough- are you -cough cough- such  
-cough- a mean person -cough-"

"Just how I'm wired."

**_(Cut to a shot of the Bandit. The camera rapidly zooms backward to a wide shot. The Boulder's foot crashes down in the foreground, then cut to a front shot of The Boulder.)_   
**   
**Boulder: The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl.**

"You shouldn't be because this blind girl is going to but your ass in the dirt!" Toph yelled as if the man could hear her.

"Toph!" Katara called out with a vandalized expression.

**Toph: _(pointing at the Boulder and in a mocking tone)_ Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder.  
**   
**Boulder: _(after a pause where he looks stung)_ The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you _(screen expands instantly and the Boulder makes a dramatic, crushing gesture)_ in a rock-a-lanche!  
**   
**Toph: _(points again at her opponent)_ Whenever you're ready...The Pebble. _(throws her head back)_ Ha ha ha!  
**   
_**(Cut back to a close up of Aang, then to a flashback from "The Swamp" where he saw the girl in white and the flying boar. He remembers her laugh. It is the same as the Bandit's. The flashback shows a closer shot of the girl in the fancy dress. The camera closes in and turns around the girl to reveal her face. It is the Bandit's. The flashback ends in a flash of white to reveal Aang's stunned face.)** _

"So that's how you knew Toph was your earthbending teacher."

Aang nodded at Katara words before looking back at the screen.

**Boulder: It's on!  
**   
**_(Cut back to a shot from behind The Boulder who faces the Bandit, then shift to a tilting down shot of The Boulder's head. Despite his bravado, he is sweating profusely._   
**   
**_Switch to a frontal shot of the Bandit. The camera whirls around her head and ends with a close up shot of her ear._   
**   
**_Cut back to The Boulder, who yells and takes a step forward. As his heel hits the ground, the frame freezes and goes to black and white. Shock waves in white move out from his_ _heel hits the ground, the frame freezes and goes to black and white. Shock waves in white move out from his heel where it is has struck the floor of the arena. Cut to an overhead shot of The Boulder showing the shock wave emanating away from his heel in neat concentric circles. Cut again to the Bandit standing perfectly still. The shock wave reaches her and travels up her body._ **

Zuko looks at the with fascination, wondering how such a thing is possible. ** _  
_**

_**Return to a frontal shot of the Bandit in full color. She moves forward and opens her arms as soon as she registers the shock wave indicating the movement of her opponent. Cut to a shot of her feet as she moves forward to finish the set up for her attack. The Boulder moves forward at a slow frame rate. He is bellowing a battle cry, but it is slurred due to the slow frame rate. Cut to a wider shot of The Boulder. As his foot strikes the ground again, the screen flashes black and white again as another shock wave is shown moving out from him. Cut back to a frontal shot of the Bandit who has begin to swing her right foot in an arc towards the ground in font of her. As she strikes the ground, the view cuts to a wide shot from behind and above her right shoulder. The frame rate speeds up to normal. Her strike creates a shock waves in the arena floor that churns up the ground and heads toward the Boulder in a straight line as if a gopher were tunneling toward him at great speed.** _

**_We see a quick shot of Aang staring incredulously at the camera, his face turning to follow the Bandit's shock wave travel o.c. in front of him._   
**   
**_Cut back to a frontal shot of the Boulder whose foot meets the shock wave just as he puts it back on the ground. The shock wave makes him drop down onto the ground in a perfect split. Cut to briefly to Momo and Sokka. Momo squeaks and Sokka's look of adulation and excitement turns to a look of pain. Cut back to a close shot from above The Boulder. He looks up into the camera with a look of excruciating pain on his face.)_ **

**Boulder: _(in pain)_ Ooh!  
**

Toph laughs at the expression on his face, along with Aang and Sokka.

**_(Cut back to the Bandit who makes a chopping motion with her right hand. Three stalagmites erupt from the ground near The Boulder and eject him from the ring. He slams into the wall beneath the stands and slides down into the crevice between the arena and the stands._   
**   
**_Shift to a close up of the Bandit's face, which softens into a crafty and satisfied smile as Xin Fu speaks.)_   
**   
**Xin Fu: _(voice over)_ Your winner, _(cut to wider shot of the Bandit, who raises her right fist in victory)_ and still the champion, The Blind Bandit!  
**   
**_(Cut back to Aang and Sokka.)_   
**   
**Sokka: _(crying)_ No!  
**

"Yes!" Toph yelled with a smug smirk.

**_(Camera zooms back to show Katara as well. Sokka slumps in the background.)_   
**   
**Katara: _(incredulously)_ How did she do that?**

"I'm just that fucking amazing." Toph said smugly.

"You really need to stop cursing." Katara said with a sigh.

"Not gonna fucking happen Sugarqueen."

**(Cut to a close up of Aang.)  
**   
**Aang: She waited, _(turns to Katara)_ and listened.  
**

"He's not wrong."

**_(Cut to a wide shot of the announcer's tower as Xin Fu jumps from it to the arena floor. He holds a green bag in his left hand.)_   
**   
**Xin Fu: To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat _(he motions toward the champion)_ The Blind Bandit! What No one dares to face her?  
**   
**Aang: I will!**

Toph groans in embarrassment when she remembers what happens next, Aang heard this and gave the girl a sheepish smile before realizing that she wouldn't even be able to see it.

**_(Xin Fu looks worried for a moment, before a cut to Aang onto the arena. The crowd murmurs its approval. Shift to a long, wide shot of Aang closing the distance between he and the Bandit. Xin Fu jumps out of the screen. Cut to Sokka and Katara.)_   
**   
**Sokka: _(cupping his hands to his mouth)_ Go Aang! Avenge The Boulder!**

Katara and Zuko roll their eyes at this.

**_(Cut to a shot from behind Aang. The Bandit is in front of him.)_   
**   
**Toph: Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here?**

Sokka snorts at this.

**_(The crowd goes "ooooh" at this bit of taunting. Aang puts his hands up in a conciliatory gesture.)_   
**   
**Aang: I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you.  
**   
**_(Cut to Sokka and Katara.)_   
**   
**Sokka: Boo! No talking!  
**   
**Katara: _(smacking her brother)_ Don't boo at him!**

Aang and Toph laughed at this.

**_(Cut to Aang's feet. He takes a step, then cut back to the Bandit, who smiles as soon as his foot hits the ground. She stomps the ground with the side of her left foot. A shock wave travels across the ground and causing a large rock to grow out of the ground underneath Aang, who is launched into the air. He lands softly on the ground behind her. She turns around with an upset expression on her face.)_   
**   
**Toph: Somebody's a little light on his feet. What's your fighting name, _(cut to Aang, the Bandit continues in voice over)_ The Fancy Dancer?  
**   
**_(Aang smiles and shrugs his shoulders. Another rock erupts from the ground and launches Aang into the air. He somersaults through the air.)_   
**   
**Toph: Where'd you go?  
**   
**_(Aang lands behind her.)_   
**   
**Aang: Please, wait!  
**   
**Toph: There you are!  
**   
_**(She turns quickly, raises a boulder and throws at him in a straight line, like a bullet. The crowd cheers. Cut to Aang's p.o.v. as the rock approaches him rapidly. He jumps into the air, turns and airbends the rock backwards. Cut to a shot from behind the bandit. She and the rock are blown backward and off the arena. Quick shots of Xin Fu, The Boulder, and the Water Tribe siblings confirm their collective shock. Cut back to Aang, who looks around in surprise as the crowd cheers.** _

Toph grumbles at the memory.

**_Cut to a shot of the Bandit walking away from the base of the arena. In the background is a set of stairs. Aang is at the top of the stairs and he calls after the former champion.)_   
**   
**Aang: Please listen! I need an earthbending teacher, and I think it's supposed to be you.  
**   
**Toph: Whoever you are, just leave me alone.  
**   
**_(She opens a door in the wall with a stomp of her foot. She enters, turns and closes the door with a motion of her hands.)_   
**

"Well aren't you a sore loser." Sokka commented, causing Toph to growl at the boy.

Sokka squeaked out a "sorry" before going back to watching the episode.

 **Aang: Wait!  
**  
 ** _(Aang reaches the wall too late. He turns and looks sad. Cut to Xin Fu holding the belt and the bag of gold, the crowd cheering behind them. Katara and Sokka enter the frame from the right. Sokka hugs Xin Fu and takes the money and the belt. He puts his arm around Aang's shoulder, but the Avatar is still morose.)_  
**  
 **Sokka: Way to go, champ!  
**  
"You really need to know when to shut up." Zuko said to the water tribe boy, causing the latter to make an offended sound.

_**(Aang's head droops in sadness, then cut to black for commercial.)** _

"Really need to work on your temper." Katara commented before she got a face full of rock.

"I get it I have a couple of issues and things I need to work on, but it doesn't mean you have to comment on every single little thing I do." Toph responded harshly.

Everyone looked shocked at this, well besides Katara, she just looks guilty as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for being a lazy sack of shit and not updating as much. It was just really hard to find a script that I actually liked for this episode, but it was worth it. I also almost made the mistake of writing Zukka(lol) instead of Zuko like 50 times. I've also been busy watching tik toks about ppl thirsting over Zuko, Sokka, Zukka(I know what I wrote) and Daveed Diggs(who plays Lafeyette and Thomas Jefferson in the original Hamilton cast) not that you needed to know.
> 
> But I hope that everyone stays safe during this pandemic and wear a fucking mask if your leaving your house ppl, like really. It ain't that hard.


	8. Blind Bandit Pt.2

After an awkward moment of silence, Zuko, Sokka and Aang silently agreed that it would be best to finish what they were watching and to not try to get between the drama the girls were having.

**_(The show returns to a brief shot of the village nestled amongst the mountains before cutting to the kids walking down a street. Cut to a frontal shot of Sokka, who is wearing both his new bag and the tournament belt.)_   
**

Zuko mentally groans at this, knowing that Sokka would most likely make a comment about his bag.

**Sokka: I gotta admit, now I'm really glad I bought this bag. It matches the belt perfectly.  
**

Basically everyone but Sokka rolled their eyes at this.

**Katara: _(sarcastically)_ That is a big relief.  
**   
**Aang: If we want to find The Blind Bandit, the Earthbending Academy is a good place to start.**

"Wouldn't find me there Twinkletoes." Toph grumbled.

**_(They enter the gate of Master Yu's academy once again. Cut to a few shots of the two boys Katara froze punching dirt contained in two huge pots. They look up as the kids enter.)_   
**   
**Student 1: Oh great, you again.**

"They really have to learn when to shut their mouths." Sokka whispered to the firebender sitting besides him. Zuko couldn't help but agree, knowing what it's like to be on Katara's bad side.

**_(Cut to a frontal shot of the kids. Katara, between Sokka and Aang, looks forward and looks mean. The two students flinch backwards in fright.)_   
**

Sokka snorts at this.

**Katara: Yeah, I didn't think so.  
  
Sokka: Nicely done.  
  
Student 2: Hey, _(walking towards Aang)_ you're the kid who beat The Blind Bandit.  
  
Aang: We need to talk to her. Do you guys know where she lives?  
  
Student 1: The Blind Bandit's a mystery. She shows up to fight, then disappears.**

"That's right bitch, I'm mysterious." Toph said with a smirk. Sokka snorts at the girls words, trying to cover up his laughter.

**_(Aang looks disappointed. Katara notices and puts a hand on his shoulder.)_   
**   
**Katara: Let me handle this. _(pointing at student #2 and saying angrily)_ You're not telling us everything!  
**   
**Student 2: _(hands up)_ No no, I swear it's true! No one knows where she goes, or who she really is.  
**   
**Aang: _(almost lost in thought)_ That's because we're asking about the wrong person. In my vision, I saw a girl in a white dress with a pet flying boar. Know anybody like that?  
**   
**_(Cut back to a frontal shot of the two students. Student # 2 now hides behind student #1.)_   
**   
**Student 1: Well, a flying boar is the symbol of the Bei Fong family. They're the richest people in town, probably the whole world.**

"You're a Bei Fong?!" Zuko exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that Sparky?" Toph asked in a defensive voice.

"No. It's just that I didn't think that you would be like this." The firebender awkwardly.

"Like what?" The blind girl asked in a harsh yet snappy tone.

"It's just, I kind of pictured other kids of nobility to act like Azula. I thought that they would act like her. Mean, manipulative, cold and calculating. Not like you." Zuko said hesitantly, while averting eye contact.

"And how do I act like?" She asked, put this time her voice was less harsh and more curious instead.

Zuko's cheeks flushed as he looked at the girl, a little startled by the question. "I really haven't known you for long, but based off of what I've seen from tracking down the avatar," he paused as he gave Aang an apologetic look, "you seem very protective of your friends. You really don't show it, but when they're in danger you would immediately drop what you're doing and go to help. I know that you hate being looked down upon, anyone would hate that, but you just seem absolutely furious when it happens. You really don't see it on your face, but you can tell just by looking at your eyes. You put yourself in front of danger to make sure the people around you are safe, whether you know them or not", Zuko rambled on, oblivious to the stares, "You also seem mean at first, like when you punch Sokka after he makes a joke, but it's how you show affection. At least that's what you said." The ex-prince finished his rambling, now noticing the stares.

"Are you in love with me or something?" Toph asked the boy with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"No!" Zuko exclaimed, his cheeks now a bright red. "It's just, I'm not used to having friends."

"Calm down, just messing with ya." Toph said right before she moved to whisper in the firebender's ear. "Besides it's pretty obvious you got a thing for Snoozles." She said in a teasing down, before leaning back in her seat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He whispered to the girl with a darker shade of red on his cheeks than before.

"Sure." The earthbender drawled out.

**Student 2: Yeah, but they don't have a daughter.  
**

"Not one they don't want anyone to know about." Toph harshly said.

**Aang: Flying boar is good enough for me. _(to his friends)_ Let's check it out.**   
  
**_(Cut to a profile shot of the faces of the two students. They try to look tough.)_   
**   
**Student 1: _(quietly)_ Yeah, you better leave.  
**   
**_(Cut to Katara turning as she exits the compound. She put two fingers up to her eyes.)_   
**   
**Katara: Hey, I've got my eye on you.  
**

_**Katara exits as Sokka enters the frame, his arms out like an airplane.)** _

  
**Sokka: _(whispers with a smile)_ Water Tribe.**

Katara facepalmed at this, almost about done with her brother's behavior.  
 _  
 **(He exits. Cut to two figures standing at the opening of a tunnel. They are silhouetted by the light coming in from outside the cave, though it does not look like sunlight. It would appear they stand at an entrance into the arena.)**_

**Boulder: I'm telling you, The Boulder was standing right there. I saw the kid strike, but there was no earthbending. _(cut to a frontal shot of The Boulder and Xin Fu)_ Nothing made contact. The Blind Bandit just fell out of the ring. She must have took a dive and split the money with the kid.**

"Or he could've just been a cheating airbender." 

"It wasn't cheating." Aang whined.

"It was an earthbending tournament." Toph deadpanned.

**_(Cut to a shot of Xin Fu's dist banging into the wall of the cave exit. Rocks falls down onto his foot. He screams, then recovers, his expression angry.)_   
**

Everyone, besides Zuko, snorts at this.

 **Xin Fu: Nobody cheats Xin Fu.  
**  
 ** _(Shift to a wide, overhead shot of a beautiful, walled country estate with a lovely garden and many ponds. It is daylight. A shot of the gate tilts up to reveal a crest with a flying boar emblazoned upon it. Cut to the three kids spying on the gate.)_  
**  
 **Aang:** That's the flying boar from my vision. Come on.  
  
 ** _(The kids back away from their vantage point, then cut to a shot from inside the compound. Aang airbends himself over the wall, then Sokka and Katara climb over. They run across some open grass, then cut to a close up shot of a large bush. Aang's head pokes out below, then Katara's on top of his, then Sokka's on top. Each appears in rapid succession one after the other in a very "Scooby-Doo" like fashion._  
**  
 _ **Suddenly a huge surge of earth throws them all into the air. They yell as they fall land unceremoniously, Sokka onto the ground and Aang and Katara into nearby bushes. Aang looks up, then cut to an upside down shot of the Bandit, now in her fancy gown.)**_

**Toph: What are you doing here, twinkle toes?  
**   
**Aang: How did you know it was me?  
**   
**Sokka: _(whining)_ Don't answer to twinkle toes. It's not manly!**

"You're the one worried about his belt matching his bag." Zuko said with a resting bitch face. (You can't tell me he doesn't have one)

Toph and Aang snorted at this while Sokka pouted as he slumped back in his seat.

**Katara: You're the one whose bag matches his belt.  
**

Zuko blinked at the very similar words of what he just said.

**Toph: How did you find me?  
  
Aang: _(airbending himself to his feet)_ Well, a crazy king told me I had to find an   
earthbender who listens to the earth. And then I had a vision in a magic swamp and...  
  
Katara: _(cutting Aang off)_ What Aang is trying to say is, he's the Avatar, and if he doesn't master earthbending soon he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord.  
**   
**_(The Bandit sticks her open hand in Katara's face, who looks taken aback.)_   
**   
**Toph: Not my problem. Now get out of here or I'll call the guards.**

"How the fuck did you think that wasn't your problem?" Sokka asked the blind girl.

Toph doesn't responds and just went back to 'watching' the episode.

**Sokka: Look, we all have to do our part to win this war. And yours is to teach Aang earthbending.  
**

"I'm not wrong."

**_(Cut to a shot of the Bandit's back as Sokka speaks. When he concludes, she turns around, looking distraught.)_   
**   
**Toph: Guards! Guards, help!  
**   
**_(The camera rapidly zooms to a wide, overhead shot as the kids run around and finally exit the frame. Two guards approach as they exit. The Bandit rearranges her hair slightly as the come up to her.)_   
**   
**Guard: Toph, what happened?  
  
Toph: I thought I heard someone. I got scared.  
  
Guard: You know your father doesn't want you wandering the grounds without supervision, Toph.  
**   
_**(Cut to a shot from behind Aang's head. He rests atop the wall or a nearby roof and watches the guards escort Toph away. Cut to a frontal shot were he looks miffed and strums his fingers on the roof. Then his face breaks into a cunning smile as he gets an idea. He disappears.** _

"Your friends make really weird expressions." Zuko said to the water tribe boy next to him.

"It's kind of our thing." Sokka gave as an answer.

The ex-prince just shrugs, accepting the answer.

**_Fade quickly to a shot of a teapot being picked up by a pair of arms that belong to someone in a brown or gold robe. The fingers have two gold rings on them. The camera follows the teapot as it is lifted up and opened. A smiling man with black hair, Toph's father Lao, opens the teapots and takes a deep breath. He takes a drink before speaking.)_   
**   
**Lao: I'm pleased to hear that Toph's _(cut to a wide shot of Lao seated with his wife on his left. They are obviously rich and his wife wears white makeup on her face)_ private lessons are going well, but I want to be sure that she's not trying anything too dangerous.**

Sokka snorts at the irony, making the earthbender girl next to him to smile.

**_(Cut to a profile shot of Mast Yu, Toph seated in the background.)_   
**   
**Yu: Absolutely not. I'm keeping her at the beginner's level. Basic forms and breathing exercises only.  
**   
**Lao: Very good.**

"If they didn't want you to go beyond the beginner level of earthbending, why would they sign you up?" 

"Have no idea Snoozles."

**_(A servant in gray enters from behind a curtain.)_   
**   
**Servant: Excuse me sir, but you have a visitor.  
  
Lao: _(angry)_ Who thinks they are so important they can just come to my home unannounced?  
  
Servant: Uh, the Avatar, sir.  
**   
**_(Toph raises her head slightly at the mention of the Avatar. She blows a stray strand of hair away from her face, looking none too pleased._   
**   
_**Fade to an overhead shot of a western style dinner table. A variety of food has been placed upon it. Aang, Katara and Sokka sit along one side, Toph, Mrs. Bei Fong, and Master Yu sit along the other. Lao is at the head of the table. Sokka eats like a pig.** _

Zuko, Katara and Aang cringe a this.

**_A servant places a hot dish in front of Toph.)_   
**   
**Lao: Blow on it. It's too hot for her.  
  
Aang: Allow me.  
**   
**_(Aang creates a small whirlwind which zooms across the table and peter's out over her dish, cooling it. Everyone claps.)_   
**   
**Yu: Oh my!  
**   
**_(Cut to a frontal shot of Mrs. Bei Fong.)_   
**   
**Mrs. Bei Fong: Avatar Aang, it's an honor to have you visit us.  
  
Lao: In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?  
  
Aang: I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of summer, but _(looking suggestively over at Toph)_ I can't do that _(cut to a close up of Toph's unhappy face)_ without finding an earthbending teacher first.  
  
Lao: Well, Master Yu is _(camera pans left to show Yu daintily dabbing his mouth with a napkin)_ the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little.  
  
Aang: Then she must be a great earthbender, _(cut to a view of Toph's feet, Aang continues in voice over)_ probably good enough to teach someone else.  
**   
**_(Toph earthbends a shock wave at Aang underneath the table. He hops up in his seat in pain and surprise.)_   
**   
**Aang: Ow!**

Everyone besides Aang snorts at this.

**_(He looks at her angrily. Cut to Toph, who smiles and puts some food in her mouth with her chopsticks.)_   
**   
**Yu: Toph is still learning the basics.  
  
Lao: Yes, and sadly because of her blindness, I don't think she will ever become a true master.  
**

"He was so wrong." Sokka said with a snort and a shake of his head. "I mean look at you! You're like one of the best earthbenders of all time!" He exclaimed.

"Bitch please, I am _**the**_ _**best**_ earthbender." Toph said with a smirk.

**_(The kids look at each other, then Aang responds.)_   
**   
**Aang: Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she is.  
**

"Understatement." Sokka sing-songed.

**_(Toph looks annoyed and sends another shock wave at Aang. It knocks his chair backwards sending his face into the bowl in front of him. He rights himself, the bowl still stuck to his face. The Water Tribe siblings look horrified, as does Lao. Toph smiles and takes another bite. Aang smacks his face in frustration, then smiles before his face contorts as a sneeze develops. He sneezes, sending a wind across the table that sends food all over the place. Master Yu, Mrs. Bei Fong and Toph are covered. Toph gets up in anger after the bowl that had covered face fell off.)_   
**   
**Toph: What's your problem?  
  
Aang: What's _your_ problem?**

"I just love how no one questions this."

"Shut up and watch the episode Sokka."  
  
 _ **(Cut to a wide shot of Aang and Toph glaring at each other across the table, Lao in between looking uncomfortable. Cut to a brief shot of Katara and Sokka, then back to Yu and Toph's mother. She smiles as she and Yu wipe themselves off.)**_

**Mrs. Bei Fong: Well, shall we move to the living room for dessert then?  
**

"See! She just acted like nothing happened."

"We get it Sokka, now hush." Katara said to her brother once again.

**_(Fade to a night shot of Toph's villa, then cut to a shot of a large room. Sokka is lying on his side and Katara sits on a green bed or couch on the left of the shot. Aang stands in front of a large window where Appa's face can be seen. Aang waves at Appa.)_   
**   
**Aang: Good night, buddy.  
**   
**_(Cut to a shot of the threshold of the door into the room. Toph's barefoot leg enters the frame. Aang turns around, yelps in surprise, and assumes an airbending stance. Cut to a wide shot of the room. Toph stands with her back to the door frame, Aang near the window on the right, and Sokka and Katara on the couch in the middle.)_   
**   
**Toph: Relax. Look, I'm sorry about dinner. Let's call a truce, ok?**

"This is like the only time Toph has ever said sorry first."

"Has any one told you you talk alot?" Zuko asked with a face of annoyance.

"Yes, many times on many different occasions and places." He said with an obnoxious smirk.

Zuko just sighs out of annoyance and ignores the water tribe boy.

**_(Cut to a frontal shot of Aang, who relaxes his stance. Shift to an outdoor scene that same night. Toph and Aang walk over a bridge over a small brook. Aang walks on the bridge, Toph along the guardrail. The full moon lights the scene.)_   
**   
**Toph: Even though I was born blind, I've never had a problem seeing.  
**   
**_(They reach the end of the bridge and she jumps off the guardrail and lands on the ground.)_   
**   
**Toph: I see with earthbending. It's kind of like seeing with my feet. I can feel the vibrations in the earth, and I can see where everything is. You, that tree, even those ants.  
**   
**_(The screen zooms backward three times as Toph speaks, each time showing a wider overhead shot of the pair. At the mention of the ants, cut to a shot from ground level showing Aang and Toph in the background. In the foreground, some ants are silhouetted waling across over a mound of dirt. Aang looks around, but is unable to see that ants that Toph is talking about. He finally turns to her with a smile.)_   
**   
**Aang: That's amazing.  
  
Toph: _(frustrated)_ My parents don't understand. They've always treated me like I was helpless.  
  
Aang: Is that why you became The Blind Bandit?  
  
Toph: Yeah.  
  
Aang: Then why stay here where you're not happy?  
  
Toph: They're my parents. Where else am I supposed to go?  
  
Aang: _(pause, then with a smile)_ You could come with us.  
  
Toph: Yeah. You guys get to go wherever you want. No one telling you what to do, that's the life. It's just not my life.**

"It is now." Toph said with a small smile. 

"I couldn't have asked for a better family."

Those words seemed to trigger something, for as soon as she finished them she was suddenly flocked on all sides. All of team Avatar came together and gave the earthbender a group hug.

"You guys are so touchy-feely." The blind girl said with a snort.

"Don't ruin this moment." Sokka said with a doopy grin across his face. The water tribe boy looked behind him and noticed that Zuko was sitting there looking at the group, obviously not knowing how to react. He seemed really nervous and fidgety, incredibly awkward too, he also seemed like he didn't know what to do with his hands. The firebender kept stretching his arms out a little only to pull them back to himself in the last moment. It looked like he wanted to join the group, but he didn't know how. Sokka decided to give the ex-prince a little help and grab his arm and basically dragged the teenage boy next to him. The non-bender nodded his head towards the group, as if saying that he should just join in, which he honestly didn't want to do because he would like to keep his life. It might be a shitty life, but it was his afterall. He also knows that Katara wouldn't hesitate to take it.

"I can 'see' you Sparky!" Toph yelled from her spot in the middle of the group. "Are you going to join in or not?"

Zuko looked from Sokka to Toph to Aang to Katara. Sokka gave him a nod and thumbs up, mouthing 'go for it'. Toph had a shit eating grin on her face basically saying 'you better get your ass so I can squeeze the flaming shit out of you Sparky'. Aang looked really welcoming and his eyes showed nothing besides acceptance. Katara, she looked pissed, really fucking pissed, but she still looked at the firebender and then nodded to the blind girl, basically saying that he's allowed in the hug, but her eyes shows that she wouldn't hesitate to kill the boy if he hurts anyone on the team again. Zuko slowly went closer to Sokka and joined in the hug, seeing as that Toph was right besides Katara and he can tell that the waterbender wouldn't want to be near him, so decides that Sokka is his best bet and joins in the hug.

**_(The camera slowly zooms in on Toph as she speaks. When she concludes, her head turns suddenly as she senses something amiss. She drops to her knees and places a hand on the ground.)_   
**   
**Toph: We're being ambushed.  
**   
**_(Cut to a wide, overhead shot. Toph grabs Aang's arm and begins to run. Cut to a closer shot of the pair in headlong flight, Aang looking over uncertainly at the blind girl as they run._   
**   
**_Behind them, something tunneling just under the ground moves rapidly in pursuit. Cut to an overhead shot as the gopher trail of their pursuer passes them and turns around to appear in front of them. The gopher man contestant from the tournament bursts from the ground and challenges them. Cut to a shot from behind the gopher man showing Aang and Toph in combat stances._   
**   
**_Aang and Toph look up just as two metal cases drop on top of them. Each has a window with metal bars for their faces. Cut to a wide shot of the scene. The rest of the Earthbending Tournament contestants and Shin Fu drop from the top of the wall into the garden. The Hippo lands atop the two metal cases and stomps on them a few times. Cut to a pan right shot of Aang and Toph in their cases before cutting to shot of Xin Fu and his gang.)_   
**   
**Xin Fu: _(in a sinister tone)_ I think you kids owe me some money.  
**   
**_(Cut to black for commercial break.)_   
**

"Fucking bitch."

"Toph."

"Not sorry Sweets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Just fucking imagine how much more badass Toph would've been if she could've swore. I feel like she would've cursed everyone out, like she would be swearing worse than a sailor.


	9. Blind Bandit PT.3

"You know you don't have to be scared to join in in group hugs right?"

"With your sister looking at me like that I should."

Sokka looked at his sister and saw that she was actually giving Zuko the stink eye. The water tribe boy gave the firebender a nervous smile, "Don't worry, she'll warm up to you, eventually."

"I guess."

"Now back to the group hug thi-"

"Just shut up and watch the show Sokka."

**_(The show returns to an overhead shot of Katara, Sokka, Master Yu and Toph's parents in the garden that same night. They stand around the impressions made in the ground by the metal cases used to trap the Avatar and the Blind Bandit._   
**   
**_Cut to a shot of a sword stuck in the earth. It is pinning a scroll to the ground. Sokka picks up the sword and the scroll with it. He offers it to Katara by holding the end of the sword out to her.)_   
**   
**Sokka: Whoever took Aang and Toph left this.  
**   
**_(Katara takes the offered scroll. Cut to a shot of the open scroll as Katara reads aloud.)_   
**   
**Katara: _(voice over)_ "If you want to see your daughter again, bring _(cut to a pan right of Toph's parents and Yu)_ 500 gold pieces to the arena." _(cut to a shot of Katara and Sokka, the open scroll still in her hand)_ It's signed "Xin Fu and The Boulder."**

"Those dirty scheming rats." Sokka hissed.

**Sokka: _(somberly)_ I can't believe it.  
**   
**_(Sokka suddenly grabs the scroll, runs a few feet and drops to his knees. Katara and the others are visible in the background watching his antics. Sokka holds the scroll up over his head.)_   
**   
**Sokka: _(screaming)_ I have the Boulder's autograph!**

"There must be something wrong with you." Zuko said with a mock-concerned expression.

"Rude!"

"Just saying."

**_(Cut to a frontal shot of Katara looking both slightly annoyed and confused. Lao turns to Yu in the background.)_   
**   
**Lao: Master Yu, I need you to help you get my daughter back.  
  
Katara: _(turning to address Lao)_ We're going with you.  
**   
**_(Cut to Mrs. Bei Fong, who kneels in between the impressions in the ground. She clasps her hands in front of her in worry.)_   
**   
**Mrs. Bei Fong: Poor Toph. She must be so scared.  
**   
**_(Shift to a shot of Toph in her metal case, her hands on the bars of the window. She looks angry.)_   
**   
**Toph: You think you're so tough...  
**   
**_(The camera zooms back to show her case and Aang's suspended from chains. She points somewhere below her.)_   
**   
**Toph: ...why don't you come up here so I can smack that grin off your face?**

"Pfft."

"Wow."

"Really?"

"That was like the best transition ever." Sokka snorted.

**_(Cut to Xin Fu and The Boulder looking from below them on the floor of the arena.)_   
**   
**Xin Fu: I'm not smiling.  
**   
**_(A voice rings out from behind Xin Fu. It is her father.)_   
**   
**Lao: Toph!  
**   
**_(Xin Fu turns around to see Katara, Sokka, Lao and Yu at the other end of the arena. Sokka holds up a green bag.)_   
**   
**Sokka: Here's your money. Now let them go.  
**   
**_(He drops the bag and Yu kicks it over to Xin Fu with an earthbending move. Xin Fu picks up the bag, opens it and confirms its contents. He turns around and gives a signal to someone off screen. Cut to a shot from behind the suspended cases looking down into the arena. The one on the right begins to drop as the sounds of wheels and gears are heard from off camera._   
**   
**_The case stops a few feet above the ground. The bottom opens and Toph falls out. She runs over to her father. He puts his hand on her shoulder and guides her away, Master Yu in tow. Katara and Sokka watch them leave, then turn to look o.c. towards Shin Fu and the others.)_   
**   
**Katara: What about Aang?  
**   
**_(Cut back to Shin Fu. He holds up a scroll. It unrolls to reveal a wanted picture of Aang.)_   
**   
**Xin Fu: I think the Fire Nation will pay a hefty price for the Avatar. _(cut to a close up of his face)_ Now, get out of my ring.  
**

"Fucking scumbags." Sokka cursed.

**_(Shift back to Aang and Katara who look quickly to their left. A series of vignettes follows showcasing each of the contestants form the tournament. The first is a whirlwind approaching the camera. It stops and dissipates to reveal Fire Nation Man. Cut again show the man in the green mask who drops to the floor of the arena, ready for action. Shift to a shot of an empty portion of the arena. A huge foot crashes down, then the camera zooms back to reveal the Hippo holding a huge. He crushes it in his hands. Cut to a streak of rock and dust as the man with the painted face lands in the arena and rushes at the camera. Finally, cut to a wide shot of the whole crew, from left, the painted face man, Xin Fu, Fire Nation Man, the green mask man, the Hippo and The Boulder. Lastly, the gopher man erupts from the arena floor in front of Xin Fu._   
**   
**_A brief shot of Katara and Sokka looking disconcerted is replaced by a shot of Aang suspended in his metal case. He waves them off.)_   
**   
**Aang: Go. I'll be ok.  
**   
**_(Cut to a wide shot of the scene from behind Katara and Sokka. The kids back away. Cut to a shot of Toph, Lao and Yu walking down the tunnel out of the arena. Katara and Sokka appear at the exit behind them.)_   
**   
**Katara: Toph, there's too many of them. We need an earthbender. We need you!  
**   
**_(Toph, Lao and Yu turn to look backwards, then cut to a shot of Lao.)_   
**   
**Lao: _(angry)_ My daughter is blind. _(camera pans down and to the left to reveal Toph, holding her father's hand)_ She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile. _(Toph closes her eyes)_ She cannot help you.  
**

"I've never heard so many insults in one sentence." Aang said with his eyebrows raised.

"Then you haven't heard anything yet Twinkle Toes. I bet they have a million more up their sleeves."

"How much do they underestimate you?" Katara asked in a soft tone.

"More than you'll ever imagine." Toph said leaning on her arm.

"Why would any parent do that to their child?" The waterbender asked horrified.

"Can't answer that sweets."

**_(Toph snaps her hand back from her father's.)_   
**   
**Toph: Yes, I can.  
**   
**_(Toph begins to walk down to the others. Cut back briefly to her father looking distraught at her daughter's decision, then cut to a wide, long shot of Xin Fu and his supporters walking off the arena at the other end. The Hippo supports Aang's metal case on his shoulder. Suddenly a huge, jagged rock erupts from the earth in front of them blocking their path. Cut to a shot from behind them. They all turn around, then cut to a shot of Toph, Aang and Katara.)_   
**   
**Toph: _(pointing at the camera)_ Let him go. I beat you all before, _(making a sweeping motion with her hand)_ and I'll do it again.  
**   
**_(Cut back to Fire Nation Man, the Hippo and The Boulder.)_   
**   
**Boulder: _(pointing o.c. at the kids)_ The Boulder takes issue with that comment.  
**   
**_(The Hippo throws Aang's metal case across the arena floor, then cut to a close shot of the kids. Sokka and Katara move up from behind Toph, but are prevented as the blind girl fans out her arms, blocking them.)_   
**   
**Toph: Wait.  
**   
**_(Cut to the tournament contestants rushing ahead, then back to a close shot of Toph's eyes. This shot is replaced a moment later from behind Toph's head as she watches the line of opponents rush forward.)_   
**   
**Toph: _(turning her head left and looking o.c.)_ They're mine.**

"Toph's about to end all their careers."

"What does that even mean?"

"She bout to put them in their place."

"Oh." The ex-prince said in realization.

**_(Cut to a shot of Katara and Sokka with surprised looks on their faces. They look at each for a moment before a cut to Toph's foot stomping the ground. A quick close up shot of her face is replaced by a wider view of her struggling to raise up her arms in an earthbending move. Cut to a pan right shot of the contestants running at her with an effect in the background indicating high speed._   
**   
**_Toph waits a few more moments then stomps the ground causing an explosion of rock and dust. The entire group of opponents is blow backwards in an enormous debris cloud. Cut to a shot from the back of the arena as the expanding shell of debris rushes toward then covers the camera. The Boulder falls out of the dust cloud and hits the floor with a grunt. Cut to a wider shot of the kids and the dust cloud, which Toph enters. The shot zooms backward to show the backs of Yu and Lao in the stands. A quick frontal shot shows their anxious faces._   
**   
**_Cut to a shot of a red shoe with gold fringe amidst the dust cloud, then cut to Fire Nation Man assuming various martial poses in the cloud, looking for his opponent. The dust clears to reveal Toph in front of him. He notices and reacts with surprise, but recovers. A close up of his foot moving slowly forward is replaced by a shot of a small smile slowly emerging on Toph's face._   
**   
**_A shot from ground level between Toph's legs in slow motion show Fire Nation Man raising a stream of earth from the ground next to him. As he shoots the stream, Toph moves right. The stream of dirt passes her as she steps out of the way. She simultaneously launches her own attack, causing a series of rocks to burst forth from the floor that rapidly approaches her opponent. The last rocks blast Fire Nation Man out of the ring._   
**   
**_A quick view of Yu and Lao looking down where Fire Nation Man fell is replaced by a shot of Fire Nation Man's legs and rump atop a pile of rubble at the base of the arena. He groans._   
**   
**_Cut to Katara and Sokka trying to open Aang's case. Sokka hammers at the lock on the front with a rock, while Katara tries to open the bottom with his hands.)_   
**   
**Aang: Hit it harder!  
**   
**Sokka: I'm trying!**

Everyone snorts at this.

**_(Cut to the green masked man walking on all fours through the dust cloud. A pebble hits the back of his head and he turns to see Toph silhouetted in the dust cloud. A close reveals her setting up for her next move, that tiny smile still on her face. Cut back to the green mask man, who jumps into the air with two spherical rocks in his hands. He throws them simultaneously. Cut to the rocks p.o.v. as they speed towards her. She blocks them in mid air and they crash begin her in unison._   
**   
**_As the green masked man falls back to the ground, Toph strikes the ground several times with her foot. As she does, a thin pillar of rock erupts from the ground, hitting her opponent in the stomach. He bounces from pillar to pillar, until the last bounce ejects him from the arena. He hits Fire Nation Man as he lands._   
**   
**_Cut back to Toph as the gopher man erupts form the floor behind her. The frame rate slows as the rock he slows at her slowly approaches the back of her neck. The frame speeds up as she catches it and throws it back at him. It hits him and he is knocked right through the floor and right into Fire Nation Man and the green mask man._   
**   
**_Sokka slams his rock into the metal case one more time, breaking the lock. The bottom of the case opens up and Aang emerges, ready for combat. Sokka shakes his head and points o.c. Aang drops his combat stance and follows Sokka's finger._   
**   
**_Cut to a shot behind Sokka and Aang. The Hippo runs out of the dusk cloud swinging one of the Earth Kingdom stone circles with the square center. He stops as The Boulder gets flung out of the cloud and lands beside the Hippo. He gets up as Toph emerges from the cloud. She now stands on the large stone circle that dominates the center of the arena. She moves forward with her arms bent at the elbows, her hands help up in front of her._   
**   
**_The Boulder makes some intimidating noises and the Hippo beats his chest as she advances. Cut to a quick shot of Lao, his eyes wide in terror._   
**   
**_A quick shot of Toph's left ear shows it wiggle slightly in reaction to some noise. The camera zooms back to show her on the stone circle. As the Hippo and The Boulder begin to rush her the painted face man swings in front of the camera towards his target below._   
**   
**_Toph makes several jerky motions and the whole stone circle begins to turn. The painted man swings back into the picture and slams into the Hippo and The Boulder just as they are about to strike her._   
**   
**_Cut to the three tournament contestants groaning in a heap in front of her. The scene is still heavily obscured by a dust cloud from the fighting. A close up of Toph's face shows the slight smile, before a wider shot showing her executing some powerful bending moves. The background as she makes these moves is an animation effect indicating intense power. The three opponents are ejected from the ring and crash into their compatriots below._   
**   
**_Shift to Yu and Lao in the stands. Lao looks down at the arena o.c. with great concern as he holds his chin in his hand.)_   
**   
**Yu: _(shocked)_ I never knew. Your daughter's amazing.**

"She's a fucking badass."

"THE BEST EARTHBENDER IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD!!!"

**_(Cut back to a wide shot from the back of the arena. Toph stands in front of the sizeable dust cloud, the others on the side of the arena to her right. She makes one swift motion and the cloud is blown away to reveal a single opponent left, Xin Fu._   
**   
**_A close up of Xin Fu shows him cracking his neck in preparation for the duel. He takes up a bending stance, then cut to Toph who spits o.c. A quick shot of her father and Yu is replaced by an overhead shot of the two circling around each other. Several shots of their eyes go by before Xin Fu starts the battle. In quick succession he launches a single boulder, a double, a single, a triple and a final single rock at her._   
**   
**_Just before the first of the rocks hits, she raises two triangular sheets of rock in front of her as a shield. The rocks bounce of her shield. After the last one strikes, she launches one of the two shields at her opponent. It misses as he launches himself into the air to avoid it. As he spins in mid air, the frame rate slows down dramatically. His hand begins to delve into the earth beneath him as he spins. When his hand makes contact, the screen goes black and white. The concentric white circles fan out from the point of contact towards Toph where it soon reaches her leg._   
**   
**_The screen returns to normal color and the frame rate returns to normal speed. He scoops a chunk of earth out of the floor of the arena and throws it at her. She dodges and it passes by her face. The frame rate slows again as the camera cuts to a close up of her eyes as the rock and little pebbles blow by close to her face. Her expression is impassive. The frame rate accelerates again as she returns fire. Cut to an expression of terror on Xin Fu's face. He is blasted out of the ring and lands in between Lao and Yu in the stands. He falls into the pit below._   
**   
**_Cut to a shot of Aang, Sokka and Katara. The latter two smile, Sokka's mouth hangs wide open and he faints. Cut back to Yu and Lao.)_   
**   
**Yu: She's the greatest earthbender I've ever seen!**

"Damn right I am." Toph grinned.

 ** _(Fade to a quick night shot of Toph's home, then to a profile shot of Toph standing in front of her seated mother and father, once again in her fancy dress. Aang and the others are seated behind her.)_  
**  
 **Toph: Dad, I know it's hard for you to see me this way, but the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting. I love being an earthbender. And I'm really, really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me. But I'm twelve years old and I've never had a real friend. So now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me.  
  
Lao: Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Toph. It's made me realize something.  
  
Toph: _(hopeful)_ It has?  
  
Lao: Yes. I've let you have far too much freedom. From now on, you will be cared for and guarded 24 hours a day.  
**  
"What the fuck is wrong with him?!?" Sokka exclaimed, shooting out of his seat.

"He just saw you trash them, literally fling them out of the fucking ring and he still has the nerve to say that you need to be guarded!?!"

"I never know what's going on in his head."

**Toph: But dad!  
**   
**Mrs. Bei Fong: We are doing this for your own good, Toph.**

"For your own good my ass!"

"Calm down Sokka." Zuko said as he grabbed onto the bottom of the water tribe's boy shirt.

**"Toph isn't there anymore, she's with you guys now." The ember-eyed boy said, trying to calm his friend down.**

**Those words seemed to do the trick for Sokka sat back in his seat. He was still pissed, but at least he was sitting down.**

**_(Cut to a shot from the back of the reception room from behind Aang, Sokka and Katara. Lao stands to give instructions to the guards.)_   
**   
**Lao: Please escort the Avatar and his friends out. _(he points his right o.c.)_ They are no longer welcome here.  
**   
**_(Cut to Aang being marched out. He turns his head around.)_   
**   
**Aang: I'm sorry, Toph.  
**   
**Toph: I'm sorry, too. Goodbye, Aang.  
**   
**_(A close up of Toph's face reveals a tear streaking down and dripping off her chin._   
**

"Oh Toph." Katara whispered as she hugged the girl tighter.

"It's alright sweets. I'm here with you now."

**_Cut to a wide, over head night shot of Appa and the kids. Appa grunts. Aang and Katara walk over to the lip of a small cliff in front of them.)_   
**   
**Katara: Don't worry. We'll find you a teacher. _(cut to a profile shot of the two, the air blows Katara's braids)_ There are plenty of amazing earthbenders out there.  
**   
**_(Cut to a wider shot from behind them. The full moon shines in the distance.)_   
**   
**Aang: Not like her.  
**   
**_(Shift to a close up of Sokka wearing Toph's tournament belt. He cleans it and it makes squeaking noises as he does so. Cut back to Katara and Aang walking over to Appa. They walk on his tail and Appa lifts them up to his back._   
**   
**_Cut to a shot of the bushes behind them. Toph runs through them, breathing heavily. Aang's turns to see her with a look of wonder.)_   
**   
**Aang: Toph! What are you doing here?  
**   
**Toph: My dad changed his mind. He said I was free to travel the world.  
**   
**Sokka: _(he and Katara look at each quickly)_ Well, we'd better get out of here - before your dad changes his mind again.  
**   
**Toph: Good idea.  
**   
**Aang: You're gonna be a great teacher, Toph.  
**   
**Toph: _(slyly)_ Speaking of which, I want to show you something.  
**   
**Aang: Okay.**

**_(Aang airbends himself out of Appa's driver's seat. As he lands in front of Toph, she taps the ground with her foot and a rock erupts from the ground, throwing Aang out of the frame. Cut to a shot from the branches of a nearby tree. Aang hangs from one of them by his feet.)_   
**

**Toph: Now we're even.**

Everyone snorts at this once again.

**_(Cut to a shot from Sokka's p.o.v. looking down at Toph. She extends her hand up towards him.)_   
**   
**Toph: Um, I'll take the belt back.  
**   
**_(Sokka unhooks the belt and drops it on her. It hits on the head with a sound effect and lays her out flat in a heap.)_   
**   
**Toph: Ow!  
  
Sokka: Sorry.  
**   
_**(Cut to a wide shot Appa and Toph still laid out flat. In the foreground Aang falls out of tree and lands in a heap himself.** _

**_Shift scenes to Lao's house. Xin Fu and Yu stand next to each other facing the camera.)_   
**   
**Lao: I know you two are very different...  
**   
**_(Cut to a shot behind Xin Fu and Yu. Lao enters the frame and puts a box he is carrying on the table in front of them.)_   
**   
**Lao: ...but I believe you have a common interest.  
**   
**_(He opens the box to reveal gold coins. Xin Fu looks at them with great, Master Yu with astonishment. A shot of the right half of Xin Fu's face shows his eye sliding over to Yu. A shot of the left half of Yu's face shows the same. Cut to Lao on his seat.)_   
**   
**Lao: The Avatar has kidnapped my daughter. I want you to do whatever it takes to bring her back home.**

"He's fucking crazy."

"Tell us something we don't know Sokka."

**_(Both bow, then fade to Toph in Appa's saddle looking back from where they had come. She looks content and closes her eyes. Cut to a wide shot as Appa grunts and flies away from the camera. Fade to white.)_   
**

"Well that was interesting to watch."

"You're not done yet." I told the water tribe boy.

"What do you mean?"

"You have one more video of Toph to get through."

"Well then put it on the screen already."

"I was just about to do that, Mr.BossyPants." I ignored Sokka's squawk and snapped my fingers to put the next video on the screen.

"You invented metalbending from not wanting to be in a box?" Zuko asked the blind girl with a look of disbelief.

"Yeah that seems about right." The girl said with a smirk.

"Have I mentioned how badass you are?"

"Almost all the time Snoozles."

"I'm never going to stop."

Toph gave the water tribe boy a sinister grin that made shivers go down his spine. 

"You better not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm really trying to update more frequently so here you go.


	10. The Storm

"I decided you gonna react to Zuko!" I exclaimed, causing the group to jump in surprise.

"You need to stop doing that!" Sokka shouted as he put a hand over his heart.

"Oh get over it you big baby."

"You're so mean." The water tribe boy pouted.

Toph and Aang giggled at this. Well, for Toph it was more of a cackle.

"But back to the topic at hand," Katara interrupted, cutting of their giggling. "Why are we acting to Zuko?" She asked, nearly hissing the boy's name.

"Because I said so." Before the waterbender could say anymore I snapped my finger and put the scene on the screen.

**Lieutenant Jee: I'm sick of taking his orders and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar!**

Everyone besides Toph winced at this.

'Right off the bat, huh?' Zuko thought to himself.

_**(Cut to the Lieutenant sitting at a table and addressing a crewman on his left, making wide hand gestures to drive home his point.)** _

**Lieutenant Jee: I mean who does Zuko think he is?**

**Iroh** _**(from o.c.)** _ **: Do you really want to know?**

_**(Cut to a view of the crewmen sitting around a fire barrel from a point at the top of the stairs from the upper deck. The Lieutenant and the three other crewman at the fire barrel stand in respect.)** _

**Lieutenant Jee: General Iroh! We were just –**

**Iroh** _**(entering from left, with a hand raised in acceptance)** _ **: It's ok. May I join you?**

**Lieutenant Jee: Of course, sir!**

_**(Iroh approaches and sits down with the men. He strokes his beard and begins to speak.)** _

**Iroh: Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much...**

Katara snorted at this. How much has that spoiled brat actually been through. Aang shot the girl a look of disappointment which caused her amusement to cease.

_**(Fade to a flashback of a younger Zuko, without his trademark scar. His look of determination, however, has not changed. He walks down a hall to a pair of Fire Nation guards who block his attempt to enter the room beyond.)** _

"We finally get to see fetus Zuko!" The fire prince flushes at this. "I wasn't that small." He grumbled causing the water tribe boy to laugh. "No, but still." He said as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Look how cute you were." The boy cooed. 

Smoke was practically coming out of the firebender's ears at this point.

**Zuko** _**(in a higher voice than we are used to)** _ **: Let me in!** _**(Iroh appears from the left, putting his hands on the young man's shoulders.)** _

"And you're voice is so high!" Sokka squealed, poking the firebender's cheek. "Stop." Zuko groaned, his face growing redder.

**Iroh: Prince Zuko, what's wrong?**

**Zuko: I want to go into the war chamber, but the guard won't let me pass!**

**_(Zuko's voice breaks slightly at the end. He is clearly disappointed. Iroh leads him a short distance away from the guards.)_ **

"And that voice crack!" The blue eyed boy barked out. The ex-prince's ears where now starting to steam.

**Iroh: You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring.**

**Zuko: If I'm gonna rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?**

**Iroh: Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know.**

**Zuko** _**(bowing to Iroh)** _ **: Thank you uncle!**

Zuko bowed his head at this, remembering how he turned his back on him not too long ago. Sokka saw this and rubbed his shoulder which pushed the ex-prince closer to him.

_**(Iroh puts him around Zuko's shoulders and walks him past the guards, who make no move to stop them. Cut to a wide shot of the war chamber. It is a temple like chamber, with a throne on a dais, wreathed in fire. The back wall is occupied by some sort of huge, ornately carved red statue. The screen pans down to the show the war council in session. Fire Nation generals sit around a map of the Earth Kingdom continent that adorns the floor. One of the generals on the left is standing to address the general staff.)** _

**General: The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here.**

_**(Cut to a view from the throne, where the Fire Lord is watching the generals discuss the situation, the cut back to the speaker.)** _

**General: A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division.**

**Old General: But the 41st is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?**

Zuko turned away from the screen, a grimace on his face, already knowing what the answer would be.

**General** _**(coldly)** _ **: I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait then fresh meat?**

"What kind of monster?" Katara asked, trailing off on the end. She then slightly bowed her head and shook her head. She blinked a couple times, her tongue rolling around her mouth as she was doing so, eventually biting her cheek. She then breathed in heavily and lifted her head back up. The waterbender rolled her eyes and said, "What am I thinking?" 

Everybody's head turned towards her.

"Of course the fire nation would do something like this. Of course they would send in an entire division of new recruits against the strongest, fiercest and fully trained battalion." She scoffed.

Toph was about to get up and share a couple of words with her, but Zuko silently shook his head, causing the girl to reluctantly lean back in her seat.

**Zuko** _**(jumping up)** _ **: You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?**

Katara scoffed once again.

Aang was sending the girl a gentle look of disappointment, not that she noticed. She was too busy glaring at the Zuko on the screen.

_**(Cut to overhead shot of Iroh and the crewmen around the table. Iroh lowers his head in sadness at the memory.** _

**(Black screen)**

**Iroh: After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve this...**

**Lieutenant Jee** _**(horrified)** _ **: Agni kai. A fire duel.**

Aang blanched at this, knowing exactly what an Agni Kai is. Before Sozin's comet Agni Kai's were rarely fought, but knowing how the fire nation turned out over the years it probably became more common, there's even a possibility most of them ended in death or severe injury(ies). Aang shuddered at the thought.

**Iroh: That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the General. Zuko had spoken out against a general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father.**

**_(In the midst of Iroh's story we see Zuko in a rectangular arena with a large crowd on either side. He drops his ceremonial cloak to the floor, exposing his bare chest. He turns to face his opponent, and, recognizing him, freezes in horror.)_ **

Aang and Sokka gasped at this. Katara expression softened a little. And Toph sat up, her arms falling limp from the place in front of her chest.

"You're dad was the one that..." Sokka asked gently, trailing off near the end, moving his arm from around the firebender's shoulders. Zuko turned his head away from the boy, nodding his head as he did so.

Toph leaned over a little and laid her head on his shoulder, rubbing his back in comforting motions. The amber eyed boy gave the girl a soft smile, thanking her for her attempt at comforting him.

Aang decided to move from his seat and join the rest of his friends in the back. When he got there he sat behind the ex-prince, putting his hand on his other shoulder in a gentle manner.

Zuko accepted the touch, but was still a little tense, not used to be this close to the avatar without it ending in some kind of fight.

Katara then moved next to Aang, not wanting to be in the front by herself, but she made no attempt to comfort the firebender.

Sokka gave his sister a soft glare, but as soon as he done so he scooted closer to Zuko, putting his arm back around the boy. Which made the latter blush a little, not that he would ever admit it.

_**(Fade back to the fire lit chamber on Zuko's ship, where Iroh continues his story.)** _

**Iroh: When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy...**

_**(While Iroh speaks, the scene cuts to view of Iroh's face through the fire that burns in the fire barrel around which the crewman sit. When his voice trails off, the flashback continues where we left off, with an overhead shot of Zuko in the rectangular arena. A much larger opponent, silhouetted, advances slowly on Zuko. Cut to a side view of the horrified Zuko.)** _

**Zuko: Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!**

Toph gripped the edge of her seat so hard it almost broke.

_**(Cut to a closer shot of the advancing Fire Lord, still silhouetted against the fires burning around the arena. He too is shirtless, but built massively.)** _

**Fire Lord Ozai: You will fight for your honor.**

Tears welled up in Aang's eyes, can't help but thinking that this was his fault. That it was his fault so many lives has been lost over the last 100 years due to the fire nation. That it was his fault Zuko got that scar across his face. That it was his fault Sokka, Katara and many others lost their family to the fire nation. It was all his fault because he ran away from his responsibilities. Because he was selfish.

**Zuko** _**(stricken, abasing himself on the floor)** _ **: I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son.**

Zuko started to get tears in the corners of his eyes, he tried to quickly blink them away but wan't able to. Sokka noticed this and used his available hand to grab the firebender's. Zuko felt this and immediately tensed up, his chest felt heavy and the tears seemed to come faster. He tried to blinked them away again. He tried and tried and tried but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything to make the tears stop. Why couldn't he make the tears stop?! WHY?! Why couldn't he stop crying? Why? Why? Why? He felt Sokka's gaze on him. He could feel the look of pity he was receiving? He doesn't want this. He doesn't want anyone feeling sorry for him. He didn't need his pity! He doesn't need anyone looking down on him!

Zuko ripped his hand away from the boy, standing up abruptly from his seat. He harshly rubbed the tears away with his arm, not wanting anyone to see them.

Sokka reached for the boy, but his hand was slapped away. He looked up to see a pair of angry amber eyes glaring at him. Before the water tribe boy could say anything Zuko face turned up into something similar to a snarl, the kind a wolf makes when growling with it's teeth bared. "I don't need your pity." The ex-prince then stalked towards the other side of the room, even further from them then before.

Sokka was about to follow the boy but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Toph looking at him(at least he thinks at him). "Give him some time, Snoozles. Sparky clearly doesn't want anyone around him right now." He reluctantly sat back in his seat, the worry practically radiating off of him.

**Fire Lord Ozai: Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!**

**Zuko: I won't fight you.**

**Fire Lord Ozai: You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.**

_**(The Fire Lord now stands a few feet from Zuko, as the Prince raises his tear filled face to his father. Cut to a close up of some spectators. They are familiar. Many in the background are generals from the war council. The three in the foreground are, from left, a grinning Admiral Zhao (then either Captain or Commander), General Iroh, looking fearful for his nephew, and a cruel looking young girl in a soldier's uniform who is clearly hoping for the worst to befall Prince Zuko. This is Azula, Zuko's sister, as the audience learns at the end of the season finale for Book One. She raises her left fist in anticipation of the disgrace her brother is undergoing. Iroh's looks away in despair.)** _

Sokka, Katara and Aang looked away at the scene.

Katara had tears in her eyes. She felt guilty. It didn't make sense to her. Why did _she_ feel guilty because of _him_? Just because he got burned by his dad doesn't make everything he did to them right. The water bender internally scoffed. Knowing how manipulative the fire nation is he would probably use this sob story to try to get on their soft side. All of this, the crying, the flinching, the tensing. It was all probably to get on their good side. Katara wiped away her tears and looked at the scene with a stone cold face. She wouldn't let the fire bender trick her or any of her friends and family again.

**Iroh: I looked away.**

_**(The spectators are illuminated by flame, Zuko's scream of anguish is heard in the background, and the camera zooms to a close up of Iroh. The flashback ends, but Iroh's face in the present is in the same pose as it was when Zuko was scarred. It is clearly an unpleasant memory.)** _

Everyone flinched at the boy's scream, Toph being the hardest due to her keen hearing. 

**Lieutenant Jee** _**(abashed)** _ **: I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident...**

**Iroh: It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor.**

Sokka's head snapped up at this, he always knew the Fire Lord was a cruel man, but he didn't think that he would do that to his own son.

**Lieutenant Jee: So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal.**

**Iroh: Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope.**

Aang eyes got wider at this, he never thought that he could've given the ex- fire prince hope.

_**(Cut to a shot of Zuko's back. He is in darkness, except the flame on the altar in front of him. The flame is blocked by his body so he is silhouetted. A flashback appears in a still frame. It of two young children running across the crest of a hillside, an older man, their father, follows behind. The colors are drab, but the children look happy. The scene cuts quickly back to Zuko in front of the altar, and then to another flashback. This one is a close of a young boy, Zuko, perhaps at Aang's age, standing on that same hillcrest with his father next to him. His father's hand is on his shoulder. Cut back to Zuko at the altar again, and then back to the previous flashback, except this time from the front, showing a much younger Zuko, clearly smiling and happy. The music becomes serious though, as the flashback fades around the boy's face, replaced by the face of Zuko from the present, scarred and unhappy. Zuko turns as a lightning strike is hears, cut to a shot of the ship in the storm, lightening striking the bridge.)** _

**_(End of the scene)_ **

It was silent for a moment. And when I say a moment I mean for at least 4 minutes.

Sokka decided that the silent was too much to bare and went over to Zuko. As soon as the boy got near the firebender, the latter glared. "Didn't I tell you I didn't want your pity?" Sokka ignored the boy and sat besides him anyway. "Zuko, how along ago did this happen?" The water tribe boy asked, referring to his scar. "3 years ago, why?" Sokka bit the inside of his cheek and made eye contact with the eye prince and said,

"I don't think you're dad ever intended for you to go back to the fire nation."

Sokka could see that Zuko was 3 seconds away from exploding, both emotionally and physically.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me explain."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the boy, gritting his teeth as he said, "Fine."

"You're dad sent you to go look for the Avatar, he told you that was your only way home right?" Zuko nodded, eyes still narrowed. "And you do know that the Avatar hasn't been seen for a 100 years until now?" Zuko nodded again, his eyes not as narrowed. "And you do know that there hasn't been any information of the Avatar being alive, right?" Zuko nodded hesitantly at this. "And before you ask why your dad gave you a couple of soldiers for the search; you have seem how he treats his subjects. You've seen how cruel he is too them and you know that one of the reason you got your scar is because you tried to protect them." Zuko arms fell limp from his chest, taking in all of this new information.

There has always been a nagging voice in the back of Zuko's head, one that sounds eerily similar to Azula's, telling him that his father never wanted him home. Azula always told him that father wanted to get rid of him, but he never believed her. He should've.

He should've believed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So that's that. Sorry it took me so long to update, School's a bitch. I'll try to update all of my stories as fast as I can, but it will take a while due to online school. I honestly thought that online school would be easier but nope. It's fucking hell. They be giving us all this work just because we at home. Just because we're at home it doesn't mean we aren't busy. UGH!!!  
> Sorry if the chapter sucks


	11. I'm Sorry

I don't think I'll be able to update as frequently. School just started around 3 weeks ago but they give so much work and it's too much to handle. And then when I finish school I still have other shit to do.

I'm so happy more people are reading my story and I'm so happy you enjoy it. I wish I could update more for you guys.

You always more than welcomed to give requests for the story(as long as it isn't 18+)

Sorry again.

Plz stay safe and have a good day.

I'm so very sorry.

-Dani


	12. The Western Air Temple Pt.1

Zuko was still staring off into space. He was honestly starting to scare the Gaang, even Katara was getting a little worried.

Sokka hesitantly reached for the firebender's shoulder, but immediately froze once he realized that his eyes were starting to water. This caused the ex-prince to snap out of it, quickly wiping away his tears and pushing Sokka away at the same exact time. 

The water tribe boy fell on to the floor, a sack of wind coming out as he did.

"Don't push him!" Katara yelled as she made her way over to the duo.

Zuko made his way to the waterbender, but stopped when he saw the glare she was giving him. It wasn't like meant to push Sokka. He just kinda froze and when he started to cry it his fight or flight response. After all those years of growing under the same roof with Azula, Zuko learned that he couldnt show any fear, sadness or any kind of emotion or he would either be punished for feeling so, or would be teased and made fun of.

Katara gave the raven one last glare before she grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him back over next to Toph.

Zuko saw this as a sign and immediately sat back down, now far away from the rest of the group.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I decided that I should probably tell them what they are watching now.

Me being the awkward little shit I am decided to poof next Zuko nearly causing my face to get third degree burns. After a whole bunch of apologizing on both ends I snapped my fingers and put a video on the screen. 

I moved from my seat and went in front of the screen. "We are going to watch how Zuko joins you later on." I then poofed out of the room and started the video.

**( _The episode opens up to an overhead shot of Appa still in his armor and the rest of the group walking slowly on a rocky and barren land with the Sun blazing above their heads. Cut to a frontal shot of Toph with her head down, trudging along with Haru and Sokka walking behind her with their eyes closed._  
**   
**_Cut to Aang walking tiredly with Momo resting on his head with a similar expression. Cut to a frontal shot of Teo wheeling his wheelchair with The Duke following behind him. Both of them are hanging their heads down dejectedly_. _Switch to a sideview shot of Katara walking beside her brother with the same expression as the rest of the group_.)  
**   
**Katara: This is humiliating.  
**   
**Sokka: Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation, ( _Katara turns her head towards her brother_ ) or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?**

"Wait, what happened?" Sokka asked, sitting up.

"You'll find out later."

"But-"

"Shush."

**Katara: ( _She turns her head back_ ) Both.  
**   
**Aang: Sorry guys, but Appa ( _he stretches his hand out and affectionately scratches the area under Appa's eye_ ) gets tired carrying all these people.  
**   
**( _Cut to a frontal shot of the whole group_ )  
**   
**Teo: I wonder how the rest of the troops are.  
**   
**Haru: ( _Cut to a close up shot of Haru's face_ ) They're probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my dad just got out, now he's going back in.  
**   
**( _Cut to an overhead shot of Sokka and The Duke_ )  
**

"I wonder how we got Haru, Teo and Duke." Aang said.

"I guess we'll find out later, Twinkletoes."

**The Duke: I miss Pipsqueak.  
**   
**Sokka: I miss not having blisters ( _Cut to an overhead shot behind Appa_ ) on my feet.  
**   
**( _Cut to a close up of the rocky ground as Toph's foot stomps into screen. Cut to a close up of Toph with a relieved expression on her face._ )  
**   
**Toph: Hey, we're here. I can feel it.  
**   
**( _Camera pans out to show the group stopping near the edge of a cliff. The camera pans to the right to show a vast empty space filled with white mist in between the cliff they're standing on and the next_.)  
**   
**Katara : _(off screen)_ Uh, I think your feet need their eyes checked.  
**   
**Aang: ( _off screen_ ) No, ( _Cut back to Aang with Sokka in the background_ ) she's right, ( _Sokka looks up at Aang, stunned_ ) we are here.  
**   
**( _Sokka looks around and brings up both his arms to show that he can't see anything. Cut to a frontal shot of the cliff with the group standing above it._ )  
**   
**Toph: Wow, ( _Camera slowly pans down to rows of rocky protrusions)_ it's amazing.  
**   
**( _Camera pans down further to show a multi-tiered structure of an upside down pagoda. Camera zooms out rapidly to show more upside down pagodas of the Western Air Temple with a couple of statues seemingly fixed into the cliffs._  
**

"That's beautiful." Katara sighed. Everyone mentally agreed with the girl.

**_Cut to a close up side view of one of the pagodas as a rope drops into screen. Zuko is then seen slowly sliding down the rope with his hands. Cut to the back of Zuko's head as he turns around. Cut to a large statue of a female airbender as Zuko stares at it. The camera follows him as he continues to make his descent. Cut to a wide side view shot of 3 statues as Zuko stops and swings himself on the rope, gaining momentum with each arc. He jumps off at the 4th swing. Cut to an area on the ground as Zuko lands into screen, balancing himself with a hand on the floor. He straightens up and looks around._   
**

Katara narrows her eyes at the banished prince on the screen, not trusting him for one minute.

**_The screen flashes white to a flashback. Cut to a frontal shot of the cliff similar to the one Toph and the group were on earlier. Camera pans down to show the various natural structures through the mist of the temple.)_   
**   
**Iroh: ( _off screen_ ) What a stunning view.  
**   
**( _Cut to a frontal shot of Zuko with Iroh behind him. Both are in their Season 1 outfits. Zuko has a large, white bandage over the scarred side of his face with a cloth strap secured in place_.)  
**

Sokka and Aang cringed at the fresh wound, now knowing how the fire bender got it.

 **Zuko: The only view I'm interested in seeing ( _Iroh's expression changes into sadness_ ) is the Avatar in chains.  
**  
 **Iroh: ( _He takes a step towards his nephew_ ) You know, ( _Cut to an overhead shot of the 2 standing at the edge of a platform in front of the 3 statues present day Zuko landed on earlier_ ) the Avatar hasn't been seen for a 100 years. ( _The camera pans down slowly_ ) The chances of finding him here are very slim. ( _Cut to a shot of Zuko's bandaged side_ )  
**  
 **Zuko: First, we'll check each of the air temples. ( _takes a few steps forward, looking around_ ) Then we'll scour the world, searching even the most remote locations until we find him.  
**  
 **Iroh: ( _Iroh looks on, concerned_ ) Prince Zuko, it's only been a week since your banishment. ( _Cut to a far back view shot of the 2_ ) You should take some time to heal and rest.  
**  
 **Zuko: ( _turns around and raises his voice_ ) What else would I expect to hear from the _laziest_ man in the _Fire Nation_? ( _Cut to a close up of Iroh's slightly appalled face as he looks down and sighs_ ) The only way ( _Cut back to a frontal shot of uncle and nephew_ ) to regain my honor is to find the Avatar. So I will.  
**  
Zuko winced at his harsh words, now wishing he could take everything he said back. If only he realized his father's true intentions, he wouldn't have been on the wrong side of the war for so long. And he wouldn't have dragged his uncle down with him.  
  
 **( _Iroh glances up at Zuko, turns, and walks away. Cut back to present day Zuko with his eyes closed. He groans and rubs his nose bridge with his fingers_.**

**_Appa growls off screen and Zuko looks towards his left, gasping in surprise and runs off screen. Cut to Zuko taking cover from behind a pillar as Appa flies into screen. Zuko crouches down_.  
**   
**_Cut to a frontal shot of Zuko's face as he looks on from behind the pillar. He proceeds to stand up and walk off screen. Camera pans to the left to show him running up a flight of stairs._   
**   
**_Cut to a shot of an hour glass shaped fountain. Cut to Teo and The Duke looking up in wonder.)_   
**   
**Teo: It's so different from the Northern Air Temple. ( _Camera pans to a flight of stairs linking to a bridge_ ) I wonder if there are any secret rooms.  
**   
**Haru: ( _Haru runs into screen and waves a hand, beckoning the others to join him_ ) Let's go check it out.  
**   
**( _Cut to The Duke and Teo as they enthusiastically make their way off screen. Aang runs after them but is stopped by Katara who blocks him with his staff_.)  
**   
**Katara: You guys go... ( _Aang catches his glider and Katara lays a hand on his shoulder_ ) I think we need to talk about some things.  
**   
**( _Cut to the top of the bridge as Haru and The Duke help Teo onto it. As Haru sets Teo's wheelchair down, Teo wheels off rapidly_.)  
**   
**Haru: I'll race you, Duke.  
**   
**The Duke: ( _annoyed_ ) I told you, it's " _The_ Duke."  
**   
**( _Haru and The Duke proceed to run after Teo. Cut to a close up of a disappointed Aang_.)  
**   
**Aang: Why can't I go?  
**   
**Katara: ( _Cut to a serious Katara_ ) We need to decide what we're gonna do now. And since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this.**

**( _Cut to a flat, slightly broken down stone bench as Aang leans his staff against it and sits down and crosses his arms grouchily_.)  
**  
 **Aang: Fair enough. So, what's the new plan?  
**  
 **( _Cut to a wide shot of the Gaang with each of them sitting on stone benches except for Toph who is sitting on a rather tall stone column_ )  
**  
 **Sokka: Well, if you ask me, the _new_ plan is the _old_ plan. You just need to master all four elements, and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes.  
**  
 **Aang: ( _sarcastically_ ) Oh, yeah, that's great. ( _He picks up a pebble and tosses it into the air nonchalantly_ ) No problem, ( _He continues fidgeting)_ I'll just do that. ( _He lays the pebble on the bench_ _and flicks it away_.)  
**  
 **Katara: Aang, no one said it's gonna be easy.  
**  
 **Aang: ( _continuing his little tantrum_ ) Well, it's not even gonna be possible. Where am I supposed to get a firebending teacher?  
**  
Zuko turned to look at Aang, but immediately went back to watching the episode when his eyes made contact with the waterbender instead.  
  
 **Katara: ( _deep in thought_ ) We could look for Jeong Jeong.**

"You know Jeong Jeong?" Zuko asked without thinking.

"Yeah.... Why?"

"He used to be my firebending teacher when I was younger." Aang nodded his head slowly, not really knowing what to say.

"That's uh- cool."

"......."

"Can we just go back to 'watching' the episode or whatever." Toph demanded, getting tired with all of the tension in the room.

"Great idea. Let's go back to that."

"Whatever."

**Aang: Yeah right, ( _He lies down on the bench without a care_ ) like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again.  
**   
**Toph: ( _Cut to a sideview of a confused Toph_ ) Who's - Oh, ( _She folds her arms irritably_ ) never mind. If it's important, I'll find out.  
**

"I wasn't wrong though."

**( _Cut to another wide shot of the Gaang from a different angle as Aang stands up with his glider in hand_ )  
**   
**Aang: Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody. Why don't we ( _He jumps over Sokka's bench_ ) just take a nice tour ( _He proceeds to run off screen as Momo follows him_ ) around the temple?  
**   
**( _Cut to a shot of the mist as Aang's boot runs into screen and he unfolds his glider and leaps off the cliff. Momo flies into screen and joins his master in the mist as both of them fly upwards and off screen_.)  
**   
**Toph: ( _off screen_ ) What's up with him? ( _Cut to the remaining 3_ )  
**   
**Sokka: There's got ( _brings up his hands to his chin and thinks_ ) to be someone who can teach him firebending.  
**   
**( _Katara and Toph look down dejectedly as the camera slowly pans up and fades to a smiling Zuko in a forested area_.)**

"You know that we have a perfectly fine firebender teacher right here." Toph groaned.

Katara ignored the earthbender, but you could see the frown on her face getting bigger.

**Zuko: Hello, ( _raises an arm in greeting_ ) Zuko here. But I guess ( _rubs his hand against the back of his head nervously_ ) you probably already know me... sort of. Uh...so, the thing is, ( _He puts his arm down and looks to the side hesitantly_ ) I have a lot of firebending experience, and I'm ( _places an arm on chest with pride_ ) considered to be pretty good at it. ( _He_ _continues smiling_ ) Well, you've seen me... you know, when I was attacking you? ( _His eyes widen at his verbal mistake_ ) Uh, yeah...I guess ( _places his fingers against his forehead in embarrassment_ ) I should apologize for that. But anyway, ( _waves an arm to the side dismissively_ ) I'm good now. ( _clenches both fists and places one on his chest while the other arm is raised_ ) I mean, I thought I was good before, but now I realize I was bad. ( _He gets visibly uncomfortable and drops his arms into a slouch_ ) Ugh, but anyway... I think it's time I joined your group, and taught ( _straightens up with a sincere expression on his face_ ) the Avatar firebending.  
**   
**( _The camera slowly zooms in on him. Cut to a sideview of Zuko to reveal him talking to a badger frog sitting on a large log. The tarp from Zuko's war balloon can be seen in the background and it has been used as a form of shelter. Cut to a frontal shot of the badger frog as it croaks_.)  
**

"You did not just say that to a frog!" Sokka laughed.

"I never knew how bad I needed to hear this." Toph snorted.

"It's- I- um. It's in the future!" Zuko exclaimed as a defense.

"Don't worry. It's ok Zuko, I talk to Appa all the time." Aang said in with a large smile on his face.

Katara groaned and shook her head. The only thought in her head being, 'I work with children.'

**Zuko: ( _Cut to a close up of a frustrated Zuko_ ) Well, what's your answer?!  
**   
**( _Cut to a sideview of Zuko as the frog ribbits and hops on Zuko's head before jumping off screen. Zuko slouches dejectedly._ )  
**   
**Zuko: Yeah, that's what I'd say too. ( _Cut to a far shot of Zuko's campsite as he raises his arm to his head in despair_ ) How am I supposed to convince these people I'm on their side? What would Uncle do? ( _He proceeds to imitate Iroh's voice and pretends to hold an imaginary beard on his chin as he starts pacing.)_  
**   
**"Zuko, you have to look within yourself, to save yourself ( _He releases his finger and points_ ) from your other self. ( _turns and paces in the opposite direction as he raises his finger as he pretends to be lecturing_ ) Only then will your true self reveal itself." ( _Zuko sighs and presses a hand to his forehead_ ) Even when I'm talking for him, I can't figure out what he means. What would Azula do? ( _Zuko raises the pitch of his voice and Azula's theme starts to play in the background._ )  
**

This scene only caused Toph and Sokka to laugh harder and louder. Zuko only tried to shield himself away using his hands and Aang went over to Zuko trying to comfort the firebender. Katara's eye never left Aang the whole entire time, not trusting Zuko for one minute, but she knows that the Gaang won't listen to reason so she just has to look over them for now.

**"Listen, Avatar, I can join your group ( _maneuvers his body into a position he thinks is feminine_ ) or I can do something unspeakably horrible ( _folds his arms arrogantly_ ) to you and your friends. Your choice." ( _stops and sits down_ ) I guess I'm not that good at impersonations.  
**

"I don't know, those impressions sounds really good to me." Toph snorted with Sokka nodding right next to her.

 **( _The badger frog leaps in front of Zuko and croaks. Cut back to a wide shot of the upside down pagodas as Appa flies underneath them. Cut to a close up of the spires and Appa and Aang fly around them. Cut to Appa's saddle to show Katara and Toph inside it while Sokka steers towards a gliding Aang.)_  
**  
 **Katara: Aang, can we talk about you learning firebending now?  
**  
 **Aang: ( _Cut to a close up of Aang as he feigns deaf_ ) What? The wind is too loud in my ears. Check out this loop.  
**  
 **( _Cut to an overhead shot of the mist as Aang maneuvers his glider into a loop and Momo mimics his actions in perfect sync_.)  
**  
 **Sokka: ( _straining his voice against the rushing wind_ ) Aang, ( _Appa continues to fly behind Aang_ ) I think we should be making some plans about our future. ( _Cut back to a shot of the hour glass fountain as Aang and Appa land on the platform._ )  
**  
 **Aang: Ok, we can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table. ( _Cut to a frontal shot of an excited Aang as the remainder of the Gaang descend from Appa behind him_ ) Oh, you're gonna love the all-day echo chamber.  
**  
 **Toph: ( _Cut to a close up of Toph as she turns serious_ ) I think that'll have to wait.  
**  
 **( _Camera zooms out to show the Gaang looking at her quizzically. Toph points behind as Appa moves aside to reveal a shadow. The camera pans up to show the shadow belonging to Zuko. Cut to a close up of the Gaang as their expression changes from surprise to anger_.)  
**  
 **Zuko: ( _Cut to a close up of Zuko's face_ ) Hello, ( _raises his arm up in greeting_ ) Zuko here.  
**  
 **(** _A sound effect of awkwardness chimes in the background_. _Cut to commercial break_.)

"That awkwardness though......" Sokka trailed off after seeing Zuko glare at him.

"Ok, nevermind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for the long wait. School is such a bitch, it's killing me in ways I didn't even know I could be killed in.


End file.
